Recuerdos del Pasado II: Septimo Año
by pablo5280
Summary: Laura termina de descubrir el pasado de su padre recolectando informacion de su ultimo año. Tercera parte de la Saga de Laura. Secuela a Reconciliandose con el Pasado y Recuerdos del Pasado: Sexto Año


Recuerdos del Pasado II 

La sed de conocimiento y la curiosidad de María y Laura, hicieron que ambas niñas quisieran más y más información sobre el último año de sus padres, trascendental porque sería el fin de la Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort y la muerte del Lord Oscuro.

Habiendo hablado ya con Ron, Hermione y Minerva, decidieron buscar más fuentes de respuestas a sus preguntas. Encontrar uno no sería difícil, pero la pregunta era a quien. Entre los posibles entrevistados estaban todos los Weasleys, Malfoy, Terry, Ernie y los fantasmas.

Como su relación con los 3 ex-tenientes de la Cúpula no era demasiada, decidieron comenzar con los Weasleys. Para saber a quien sería mejor interrogar, le preguntaron a Hermione.

"Los mellizos. Después de Ron, Harry y yo, nadie mejor que ellos conoce la trastienda de la Cúpula." Declaró la Profesora con total seguridad sin demasiado tiempo para pensar.

"Vamos a visitarlos." Propuso María tomando los Polvos Flu para ir a la tienda.

"¿Pueden traerme cosas de allí?" Pidió Hermione dándoles una lista a las niñas.

"Seguro. Además yo quiero ir a comprar programas para la Laptop." Asintió Laura. La niña había decidido a conservarla y a usarla para ella misma de ahora en más.

"¿Cómo vas con eso?" Quiso saber Hermione mientras les daba el dinero.

"Estoy a punto de mejorar el programa de imágenes. Ya tengo una pequeña imagen de mi padre. Solo me falta hacerlo hablar y movimiento." Anunció la niña orgullosa de sus logros.

"Eso lo quiero ver." Dijo Hermione con deseos de hacerlo.

"Para eso necesito algunos de los programas que voy a comprar ahora." Declaró Laura antes de que ella y María fueran al Callejón.

---- 

Después de las compras, las dos niñas fueron a la tienda que los mellizos tenían en el Callejón Diagon.

Esta había sido abierta durante el sexto año del trío. Los tres se habían escapado del colegio solo para estar allí. Esto por supuesto había descubierto tiempo después y más de uno los quiso matar por eso. Pero lo que nadie sabía hasta ese día, era que Dumbledore, a pesar de la pelea entre él y los adolescentes ocurrida ese verano, había puesto seguridad en esa visita. El escape había sido ayudado, en secreto por él, cosa que el trío no supo hasta esa revelación.

Al entrar, la tienda estaba abarrotada de estudiantes que iban a comprar sus productos para el año que estaba por comenzar. Atendiendo estaban 2 chicas jóvenes. Una de ellas, atendía con una sonrisa demasiado forzada, mientras que la otra lo hacía animadamente. Laura y María se decidieron por la última para averiguar si alguno de los fundadores estaba allí.

"Hola, ¿en qué las puedo ayudar?" Preguntó la chica cuando fue su turno.

"Buscamos a Fred o George. ¿Sabes si están?" Preguntó María.

"Fred está adentro ocupado y dijo que no quería ser molestado." Declaró la otra chica de mala gana, antes que la joven con la que las niñas hablaban les contestara.

"¿Puedes decirle que María está aquí con Laura y que queremos verlo?" Pidió la pelirroja a la primera de las dos vendedoras.

"Está ocupado." Repitió la otra enojada y casi a los gritos.

"Soy su sobrina y quiero ver a mi tío." Declaró María a la más gentil de las dos, ignorando a la otra.

"Si tú eres su sobrina, yo soy la hija de Harry Potter." Dijo la otra con tono sarcástico.

"No sabía que tenías hermana." Dijo María a Laura con tono de risa.

"Tampoco yo." Dijo Laura, mientras Fred salía de adentro con la otra vendedora.

"María, Laura, que alegría verlas." Saludó el Mellizo a las chicas al verlas.

"¿Las conoces?" Preguntaron las dos vendedoras al mismo tiempo.

"Son mis sobrinas. Bueno, Laura es adoptiva. La adoptó mi hermano Ron." Declaró Fred antes de hacerlas pasar a las dos adentro y decirles a las vendedoras, que a menos que sea alguno de sus familiares, no quería que los molestaran.

"Hola, tío." Saludó María cuando los 3 se sentaron en unas sillas.

"¿Qué las trae a la tienda?" Quiso saber con curiosidad el bromista ofreciéndoles unas cervezas de manteca.

"Buscamos información y mamá nos dijo que tú y George nos la podrían brindar mejor que nadie." Declaró María seriamente.

"La cúpula, ¿eh?" Dijo Fred creyendo saber que información buscaban.

"Más bien el último año de ellos en la Escuela y todo lo de la guerra." Dijo Laura contándole lo que ellas sabían de sexto.

"El peor año de todos fue ese." Dijo Fred antes de añadir seriamente: "Cuando busquen información de la guerra y el asedio a la Escuela, traten de no ahondar demasiado en eso. Hay cicatrices que nunca curan."

"Lo haremos." Prometieron las dos, viendo la seriedad de la voz del bromista.

"¿Qué desean saber?" Preguntó Fred.

"Lo que pasó ese verano." Dijo Laura lista a escuchar todo atentamente.

"Harry estuvo con sus tíos las dos últimas semanas de Julio para cerrar las protecciones que había allí. En agosto fue directamente a los departamentos ignorando los consejos de la Orden para que vayamos a Grimmauld de nuevo." Comenzó Fred a relatar.

"¿Cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos y la Orden?" Preguntó Laura repentinamente.

"A pesar de la Alianza que habían vuelto a formar, las cosas estaban muy lejos de estar bien. Harry estaba peleado con todos excepto McGonagall, Hagrid, Bill, Charlie y Tonks. La Alianza era solo un alto en esa pelea." Dijo Fred antes de explicar:

"Con Dumbledore, Mamá y Remus se había peleado el verano anterior. Con Snape se había declarado la guerra. Con Moody y Shackebolt tenía una frágil paz. Ojo Loco le daba libros para que se entrenara y él y Kingsley los supervisaban. Hagrid estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en negociaciones con los gigantes, así que lo veía poco. A pesar de eso, Harry NUNCA se peleó con él. Se querían mucho para eso. Minerva era a la única que respetaba como autoridad. Bill y Charlie eran nexos entre el Consejo y el trío. Tonks también los entrenaba. Los demás estaban al margen de la pelea."

"¿Y tú y George?" Preguntó María con curiosidad.

"Estábamos al margen." Informó el mellizo antes de explicar:

"Cuando nos vamos de la Casa y nos juntamos con Harry para lo del Edificio, Harry nos pidió que nos alejáramos de la pelea hasta que él nos lo dijera. Que lo mejor para todos era que nosotros no rompiéramos los vínculos del todo. La Orden quería productos que podíamos brindarles. Si nos abríamos del todo, perderíamos mucho. De esa manera, continuábamos los negocios, pero alejados de la guerra."

"Y se unen de nuevo cuando mi padre arma la cúpula." Dijo Laura seriamente.

"Antes de eso, Harry no tenía motivos para que entráramos de nuevo en el juego. Además éramos una fuente de información para los dos lados. Éramos simplemente un eslabón aparte de la cadena. La Orden nos usaba a nosotros para brindarle los productos y la información. Harry nos tenía como un As guardado bajo la manga listo para ser usado. Nosotros teníamos negocios con ambos. Todos nos usábamos a los otros para conseguir algo." Explicó el mellizo.

"¿Qué negocios tenían con mi padre?" Preguntó Laura confundida.

"Harry es el tercer socio fundador de la tienda. Él nos dio el dinero que usamos para abrirla. Con él hicimos un negocio, por el cual recibía un tercio de las ganancias anuales de la tienda. A cambio, el pidió que nunca se revelara eso. Cuando murió, tu tomaste su lugar." Explicó Fred a Laura.

"¿Soy dueña de una parte de la tienda?" Preguntó Laura shockeada.

"Del 25 de las acciones. Oficialmente, esas acciones fueron vendidas a un conocido nuestro que sabía del trato. Pero era Harry quien era el dueño de ellas." Informó George entrando en ese momento y escuchando la última parte de la charla, y saludando a su hermano y sobrinas.

"¿La abuela sabe de esto?" Quiso saber María conociendo la oposición de Molly a la tienda.

"¿Crees que hubiéramos vivido los 3 si lo hiciera?" Contestó Fred con sarcasmo.

"Los únicos que conocemos ese trato somos nosotros 2, el trío, ustedes, Lee, que es la cubierta oficial para las acciones, y Malfoy que se enteró cuando se lo dijo Harry." Explicó George a las niñas.

"Hay algo que no entiendo." Dijo María antes de preguntar: "¿Por qué Harry busca una alianza con la Orden si se llevaba tan mal con la mayoría?"

Fred y George estallaron en sonoras carcajadas cuando escucharon eso. Cuando trataban de calmarse lo suficiente para contestarles, estallaban de nuevo. Las dos chicas los miraban confundidas.

"¿De donde sacaron que Harry es el que buscaba la Alianza con la Orden?" Preguntó Fred antes de seguir riéndose más.

"¿Entonces como era el asunto?" Quiso saber Laura cada vez más confundida.

"Fue la Orden quien buscaba esa Alianza! Cuanto menos tenía que ver con la Orden, para Harry era mucho mejor!" Explicó George calmándose lo suficiente.

"Tienen que entender una sola cosa, quizás la más importante de todas: el ÚNICO que podía matar a Voldemort era Harry. Por eso todos buscaban aliarse a él." Informó Fred seriamente.

"El que tuviera a mi padre de su lado ganaba la guerra." Resumió Laura.

"Exactamente. El Ministerio, la Orden y Voldemort hicieron y ofrecieron todo lo que podían para conseguirlo. El mayor problema era que Harry no tenía deseos de hacerlo con nadie. Los odiaba a los 3! Por eso arma su Cúpula!" Explicó Fred a las dos niñas.

"Harry armó para ganar la guerra menos de 10 Alianzas, incluyendo la de la Orden durante el asedio. Todas y cada una de ella tenían razones estratégicas. Y todas ellas le dieron excelente resultado." Explicó George.

"¿Cuáles fueron esas alianzas?" Quisieron saber las dos chicas con mucho interés.

"La primera que arma fue con los Duendes de Gringotts durante el verano anterior a Séptimo. Casi al mismo tiempo arma otra con los Elfos Domésticos. De los dos buscaba una sola cosa: información." Comenzó a relatar Fred:

"Del banco, la de movimientos monetarios entre bóvedas de Mortífagos al Ministerio o a la inversa, tanto de retiros como de depósitos de Galeones." Dijo el mellizo antes de añadir: "Harry fue el único que logró que los Duendes tomaran parte por alguna de las facciones. Luego de esa alianza, los duendes se declaran neutrales. Comunicaron que apoyarían a quien ganara esta guerra, pero no a ninguno antes. Esto era lo que Harry les recomendó que hicieran."

"Esperen un poco." Dijo Laura deteniendo al mellizo antes de que continuara. "Durante ese tiempo, mi padre todavía estaba aliado con la Orden. ¿Por qué los Duendes no apoyan a Dumbledore cuando se alían con él?"

"Sencillo. Nuestra alianza estaba condenada al fracaso desde el comienzo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que pasara la ruptura." Dijo la Sra. Weasley entrando en ese momento y escuchando la charla entre sus hijos y sus nietas.

"Esto me confunde cada vez más." Declaró María entendiendo cada vez menos.

"El problema de esa Alianza, fue que la Orden tenía una sola idea en mente: hacer que nosotros 5 los volvamos a obedecer. Pero como Harry declaró una vez, eso sucedería cuando se congelara el infierno. Por ende las cosas iban mal desde el vamos." Dijo Fred.

"Si no querían volverse a aliar con Dumbledore, ¿entonces por que la hacen?" Preguntó Molly confundida.

"Sencillo. Harry le estaba devolviendo a Dumbledore el favor por la escapada cuando vinieron a la apertura de la tienda, dándole una nueva chance a la Orden." Informó Fred a todos.

"¿Cuando encontramos los departamentos, se aceleraron las cosas?" Preguntó la matriarca Weasley.

"Mamá, ustedes subestimaron a Harry mucho. Que hayan encontrado el edificio y lo del Fidelius no fue casualidad. Harry lo había planeado todo hasta el último detalle." Contestó Fred antes de añadir más información:

"Fleur tenía ordenes de hacerse ver entrando o saliendo del Edificio esas vacaciones hasta ser vista por alguien de la Orden. Sabíamos que nos buscaban. Los condujimos hasta nosotros."

"Les pusimos un anzuelo y lo tragaron hasta el fondo." Declaró George, aguantando la risa ante la cara de shock de su madre.

"¿Cuál era el propósito de hacernos encontrar ese lugar?" Preguntó Molly sentándose, todavía con shock por la revelación.

"Demostrarles que podíamos sobrevivir sin ustedes." Declaró Hermione entrando en ese momento. Luego de sentarse, le dijo a las niñas: "Me olvidé de pedirles varias cosas así que tuve que venir."

"Y lo hicimos con creces." Declaró Fred con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué otras alianzas hizo mi padre aparte de la de los duendes y los Elfos?" Preguntó Laura con curiosidad.

"Con los animales del bosque, los Centauros, los fantasmas y los estudiantes. Esas 6 más la que hace con la Orden, fueron sus únicas alianzas en 1 año. De los 4 lados, fue el que mejor alianzas hizo." Dijo Hermione antes de continuar:

"De los Duendes y de los Elfos, conseguía información. De los Centauros y de las Criaturas del Bosque apoyo de ese lado cuando Voldemort atacara la escuela. De los fantasmas y de los estudiantes, apoyo para la batalla. De la Orden, más apoyo y entrenamiento.

"Por eso armó la cúpula tal como lo hizo. Todas las alianzas estaban presentes."

"¿Quién estaba allí por los duendes y los Elfos?" Preguntaron Molly, Laura y María a la vez.

"Dobby por los Elfos y Griphook, que era el contador de Harry y manejaba nuestros negocios, por los duendes. Como las dos alianzas esas no eran oficialmente reconocidas, los dos eran miembros externos." Informó Fred a las 3.

"La Orden solo conocía de la Alianza con los Centauros. Harry tenía más ases bajo la manga que ningún otro, y solo los jugó cuando la ocasión los ameritaba, nunca antes." Añadió Hermione a la información de su cuñado.

"Por eso decimos que él fue el mejor de todos. Jugó sus cartas en los momentos justos y ganó la partida." Completó la explicación George.

"Cosa que nosotros nunca hicimos." Comentó Molly con derrota en su voz.

"¿Cómo logró que los Centauros se aliaran a él?" Preguntó María con curiosidad.

"Mató al líder de la manada en un duelo entre ambos." Contestaron los 4 adultos a la vez.

"Pasó en la segunda semana del primer trimestre de nuestro último año." Comenzó a explicar Hermione.

"Alguien había matado a un Centauro y el líder de ellos acusaba a la Orden. Como venganza, secuestró a 8 alumnos de primero y a Madame Hooch durante una clase de vuelo. Si el asesino no se entregaba en 48 horas, todos ellos serían asesinados.

"Harry quería ir al Bosque a rescatarlos, pero Dumbledore decidió no hacerlo inmediatamente. Primero quería averiguar quien era el asesino antes de lanzar el rescate.

"Allí se armó una discusión fuerte que sería el comienzo del quiebre entre las facciones. Harry le dijo a Dumbledore que si él no hacía nada en 36 horas, lo haría él con o sin refuerzos de la Orden.

"Como Dumbledore no hizo nada, él armó una misión de rescate improvisada: él, Ron, yo, Hagrid, Firenze, Bill y Charlie. Ron y yo nos encargaríamos de rescatar a los estudiantes y a Madame Hooch. Hagrid, Charlie y Bill se encargarían de los Centauros y Harry junto a Firenze lo harían del líder de la manada." Contó la Profesora de Aritmancia antes de relatar los sucesos tal como los recordaba.

---- Comienzo del Flashback ---- 

Harry, Firenze y los 3 adultos lanzaron un ataque sorpresa desviando la atención de los centauros a los estudiantes cautivos. Esto fue aprovechado por Ron y Hermione para rescatarlos.

"Traten de no llamar la atención." Susurró Hermione a los estudiantes mientras los desataban y le devolvían la varita a Madame Hooch que se unió a los 3 miembros de la Orden en su combate de inmediato.

"Están escapando!" Gritó un centauro al ver las maniobras.

"Ron, Hermione, sáquenlos de acá! Madame Hooch, Hagrid, Bill, Charlie, cubran su retirada!" Ordenó Harry a los demás mientras él y Firenze combatían contra Magorian el líder de la manada. Harry lo recordaba por el incidente con Grawp, el hermano de Hagrid de hacía dos años. Los 3 usaban espadas, aunque Harry se preguntaba como los centauros las usaban. Por supuesto que él tenía consigo la de Gryffindor, que había tomado de la Oficina de Dumbledore. En realidad la había robado.

Los 4 adultos y los dos adolescentes hicieron todo lo posible para lograr salir de allí con los 8 estudiantes de primer año, pero no pasó mucho antes de que las rutas de escape estuvieran bloqueadas. Harry y Firenze no la pasaban mucho mejor. El centauro había sido herido en un hombro y el joven estaba teniendo problemas deteniendo los embates de Magorian.

"Te reto a muerte, Magorian. Si ganas, nos matas. Si gano, nos dejas ir." Retó Harry al centauro viendo que solo él estaba en condiciones de salvar la situación actual.

"Prepárate para morir, Harry Potter!" Gritó Magorian antes de lanzar un nuevo ataque hacia el adolescente.

"¿Dónde está la Orden?" Preguntó Hooch a Hermione en un susurro mientras los Centauros que los vigilaban, mantenían la vista en el duelo entre el adolescente y su líder.

"No sabemos. Harry y Dumbledore se pelearon y él armó una misión de rescate improvisada." Contestó la Premio Anual antes de contarle sobre las discusiones mantenidas entre ambos durante las últimas horas.

"Esto es un suicidio!" Exclamó Hooch seriamente a la adolescente, mientras Harry y Magorian se herían mutuamente: el adolescente fue herido en su hombro izquierdo y el Centauro en el tobillo.

"Yo lo sé, usted lo sabe, pero trate de convencer de eso a Harry." Contestó Ron, mientras su amigo se levantaba y comenzaba a atacar de nuevo, mientras su contrincante hizo lo mismo.

"¿Qué haremos?" Preguntó una alumna a los adultos.

"Esperar y rezar que Harry gane el combate." Contestó Charlie mientras atendía el hombro de Firenze.

Luego de casi 40 minutos de ataques, Harry se lanzó en un ataque desesperado contra Magorian tomándolo por sorpresa y hundiendo su espada en el pecho, matándolo instantáneamente.

"He ganado." Dijo Harry a los otros Centauros con un tono que no admitía replicas.

Los Centauros se alejaron de los rehenes de inmediato sin atreverse a discutir la victoria del adolescente en absoluto. Mientras Harry se acercó a los demás para revisarlos, vio a varios Centauros discutiendo algo con alguien que reconoció: Bane. Este no hablaba, solo se mantenía en silencio, escuchando a los otros además de observarlo a él.

"Si deseas combatir a muerte, Bane, estoy listo cuando lo desees." Dijo Harry mientras revisaba el hombro de Firenze.

"No tengo esa intención, Harry Potter, sino la de forjar una alianza contigo." Declaró Bane acercándose al grupo y ordenando a otros centauros que trajeran comida y curas para sus heridas. Varios centauros comenzaron a hacer lo que les ordenó de inmediato.

"¿Es esto una broma?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo creyendo haber escuchado mal lo que acababa de decir Bane.

"Yo nunca bromeo." Contestó Bane seriamente mientras varios centauros atendían las heridas de los rehenes.

"¿Por qué habría de aliarme a ti luego de esto, Bane? O mejor, ¿por qué debería confiar en ti o alguien de tu manada?" Replicó Harry rechazando con la mano la atención del Centauro.

"¿Quién dijo que nosotros confiamos en ti, Harry Potter?" Respondió Bane indicándole al adolescente que lo siguiera. Harry lo siguió, pero no antes de hacerle una seña a Firenze para que los siguiera.

"Te escucho." Dijo Harry todavía tomándose el hombro que estaba ensangrentado por el corte hecho por la espada de Magorian.

"Harry Potter, se acercan tiempos oscuros y la batalla en estos suelos no está muy lejana. Tú necesitas apoyo desde aquí, quieras o no admitirlo. Nosotros podemos brindarte eso." Informó Bane seriamente.

"¿A cambio de qué?" Peguntó Harry interesado en la propuesta.

"La Orden nos deja en paz. Hace ya un tiempo que envían emisarios para formar una alianza con nosotros. Sus promesas no nos convencen. Quieren mucho de nosotros pero no están dispuestos a ofrecer demasiado." Explicó Bane al joven.

"Déjame pasar esto en limpio: tú me brindas apoyo en la batalla de Hogwarts a cambio de que la Orden los deje en paz." Comentó Harry considerando todo el asunto.

"Exacto." Asintió el Centauro.

"¿Cuál es la trampa?" Preguntó Harry seriamente.

"La Escuela no nos molestará más cuando acabe la batalla. Los dos nos mantendremos distanciados sin convivir el uno con el otro." Contestó Bane, antes de añadir: "A menos que solicitemos su ayuda por un caso de extrema urgencia."

"Tienes un trato, pero hay condiciones de mi lado." Anunció Harry luego de pensar por varios minutos.

"Dilas." Pidió Bane.

"Primero: en caso de que busque más alianzas con las criaturas del Bosque, contaré con su ayuda." Comenzó a enumerar el adolescente.

"Segundo: Hagrid y Firenze serán nuestros emisarios. Si ustedes quieren enviarme un mensaje lo harán con Hagrid. Yo lo haré con Firenze. Es el único centauro en quien confío y ustedes no confían en demasiados humanos aparte de Hagrid.

"Tercero: mi alianza actual con la Orden del Fénix tiene los días contados. No pasará mucho antes de que se quiebre. Cuando eso suceda, se informará que la Alianza que mantienen con nosotros también se quebrará, pero la seguiremos en secreto."

"¿Por qué eso?" Preguntó Bane, no teniendo muchos inconvenientes en los 2 primeros pedidos.

"Bane, la suya es la cuarta alianza que hago. La única que conoce Dumbledore, aparte de esta, es la que tengo con ellos. Si revelo todas mis alianzas ahora, sabiendo que se quebrará la que tengo con ellos, la Orden las reclamará como propias y eso no es algo que esté dispuesto a permitir." Explicó Harry extendiendo la mano.

"Acepto tus condiciones." Anunció Bane estrechándola con fuerza.

"Una última cosa: si vuelve a ocurrir otro incidente como este, te mato junto al responsable, estemos aliados o no. ¿Quedó claro?" Preguntó el Premio Anual en un tono de advertencia.

"Muy." Dijo Bane asintiendo.

"Nos vamos!" Anunció el estudiante a los demás volviendo a ellos con los dos Centauros.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras salían del bosque y volvían a la Escuela.

"La Orden tiene una Alianza con los centauros." Informó Harry al tiempo que entraban en Hogwarts y se dirigían a la Oficina de Dumbledore.

Allí estaba reunida toda la orden del Fénix que se alegró de verlos enteros y a salvo. Harry sin decir nada fue hacia donde estaba usualmente la espada de Gryffindor y la volvió a colocar en su sitio, antes de ir hacia la salida de la Oficina, con la mano todavía en el hombro.

"Sr. Potter." Llamó Dumbledore antes de que llegara a la puerta, haciendo que Harry se detuviera. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Albus para que dijera lo que tenía para decir antes de que se fuera de allí. El hombro le dolía y necesitaba ver a Madame Pomfrey de urgencia.

"Quisiera que nos explicara la Alianza a la que todos se han referido." Pidió Dumbledore serenamente. Cuando Harry se dio vuelta, vio la mano en el hombro además de la mancha roja que tenía en sus ropas que era sangre sin dudas.

"Las cosas son así." Dijo Harry antes de relatar lo acordado con Bane. Por supuesto que omitió el pedido de ayuda a los Centauros para que lo ayudasen en las alianzas con las criaturas y la posición que tomarían cuando la Alianza entre él y la Orden se acabara.

"¿Por qué cambió Magorian de posición?" Preguntaron varios de los adultos. Ningún otro aparte de Dumbledore había notado la herida.

"Magorian no es más el Jefe de la manada, ahora lo es Bane, con quien hice la Alianza." Explicó Harry tratando de no perder el sentido debido a la sangre que había perdido ya. Disimuladamente, se apoyó en Hermione para no perder el equilibrio. Ron viendo esto se colocó al lado dándole apoyo lo más disimuladamente posible.

"¿Qué ocurrió con Magorian?" Preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido por esa revelación, y a la vez, preocupado al ver las acciones del trío.

"Lo maté." Dijo Harry antes de perder el conocimiento y desplomarse en el suelo.

---- Fin De Flashback ---- 

"Ese corte en el hombro lo hizo perder más de un litro de sangre. Además de que Magorian le había lesionado varios músculos y tendones. Madame Pomfrey debió llamar a Medi-Magos de San Mungo para que lo operaran. Pasó 8 horas en cirugía antes de que lograran parar la hemorragia y arreglar lo dañado." Explicó Hermione a las niñas que la oían con total atención.

"¿Qué sucedió con la Orden?" Quiso saber María.

"La mitad de nosotros estábamos furiosos por haberse lanzado en esa misión suicida sin apoyo, cosa que casi hace romperse la alianza. Si duró hasta Halloween fue por lo que había logrado con Bane. Habíamos intentado conseguir ese apoyo desde hacía más de 6 meses." Explicó Molly a las dos.

"¿Qué ocurrió exactamente en Halloween?" Preguntó Laura a los adultos.

"Voldemort secuestró a Remus. Harry en una visión vio donde estaba y se lo dijo a Dumbledore. Como el Director no hizo nada excepto decirle que debía esperar, él le dijo que era un cobarde y que no le importaba nada de nadie. Esa noche se fue a rescatarlo." Comenzó a contar Hermione.

"Cuando volvió con Remus, los cadáveres y Snape tuerto, la Orden le recriminó que había actuado por impulso y sin apoyo, además de otras cosas. Harry no les respondió, pero dentro de él, sabía que ahí se terminaba todo entre ellos.

"Cuando Remus se despierta, discutió con él. Entre varias de las cosas que le dijo a Harry, la peor fue que parecía no haber entendido el sacrificio de sus padres al hacer algo tan riesgoso y suicida. Ahí la amistad de ellos se fue al diablo. Harry nunca logró perdonarle eso. Le pegó con lo peor que podía usar: sus padres.

"Cuando salió de la enfermería, fue a la reunión y maldijo a todos, pero se ensaño principalmente en 3 personas: Remus, Snape y Dumbledore. Ninguno de los miembros logró pararlo o desarmarlo y los ataques continuaron por casi una hora hasta que se detuvo, dijo que la Alianza estaba acabada y que de los dos lados ellos eran los que perdían más. También les dijo que si se metían de nuevo con su vida, los mataría. De eso no había duda. Así acabó esa alianza." Terminó de relatar la Profesora de Aritmancia.

"Las cosas se pusieron peor que antes de la Alianza. La pelea de Grimmauld parecía un juego comparada con esa." Comenzó a explicar Fred a las niñas.

"Harry cortó toda relación con la Orden. La Alianza de los Centauros para la Orden se perdió. La única que podía tener un mínimo contacto con él sin ser atacada era Minerva, y solo porque era su jefa de Casa. Hagrid estaba fuera de Inglaterra por suerte, porque nadie sabe que hubiera ocurrido si él estaba."

"Para que se den una idea de lo mal que estaban las cosas, estar en el Salón de Pociones con Harry y Snape en la misma clase, y no saber levantar un escudo fuerte en cuestión de momentos, era virtualmente un suicidio. Todas las clases terminaban con los dos atacándose mutuamente." Añadió Hermione seriamente.

"Y para agregarle la frutilla al postre, Harry comienza con las bromas." Comentó George riéndose. Fred y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas con eso.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntaron María y Laura al mismo tiempo.

"Un par de días después de la pelea, Harry mandó a Dobby con la orden que le diéramos grandes cantidades de los productos de la tienda, probados o no. Él iba a encontrar conejillos de India fácilmente." Comenzó Fred a relatar.

"Con los productos en su poder, Harry comenzó a usarlos contra todos: alumnos de las 4 casas por igual, Profesores, el conserje, fantasmas, contra todo el mundo las usó.

"Pero, Harry no era ningún tonto. Todos sabían que era él el que hacía las bromas, pero había un pequeño detalle." Dijo el mellizo con una misteriosa sonrisa.

"¿Cuál?" Preguntaron las niñas confundidas.

"No se lo podía probar de ninguna manera!" Exclamaron los mellizos y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

"Nadie podía probar que fuera Harry a pesar de que se sabía que era él." Comenzó a explicar Hermione. "Cada vez que parecía que lo habían descubierto, cambiaba su modus operandi, confundiendo a todos de nuevo.

"Sus bromas llegaron a poner a todos en alerta en un par de semanas. Atacaba al azar. Podía estar 4 días seguidos jugando bromas como 3 sin hacerlo. Un día eran los Profesores, el otro eran alumnos.

"Pero lo que se creía que era simple rebeldía, era un plan muy bien orquestado de su parte que Dumbledore tardó 1 mes en descubrir." Dijo Hermione antes de relatar la reunión del Director con el estudiante antes de Navidad:

---- Comienzo del Flashback ---- 

Minerva McGonagall tenía la misión de buscar a Harry Potter y llevarlo a la oficina de Dumbledore. Su mano estaba todo el tiempo en su varita, preparada por si el adolescente tenía algo en mente para ella.

Luego de darle la contraseña a la Dama Gorda entró en la Sala común donde encontró al Premio Anual sentado con varios estudiantes de los últimos dos años.

"Veo y subo a 5 Sickles." Anunció Harry poniendo las monedas en la mesa. Obviamente los estudiantes estaban jugando al Poker por dinero.

"Acepto." Dijo Dean colocando las suyas, mientras los demás jugadores se retiraban de la apuesta.

"Escalera real." Anunció el Buscador mostrando sus cartas: 10, J, Q, K y el As de corazones.

"Demonios!" Maldijo Dean viendo que no le ganaba a eso con sus cartas, mientras Harry recogía las monedas.

"Ahem!" Se aclaró Minerva la garganta para llamar la atención.

Inmediatamente todos los estudiantes de la mesa tomaron sus varitas y lanzaron maleficios contra la voz. Minerva apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar un escudo para protegerse.

"Profesora, le recomiendo una cosa para la próxima vez que haga eso: recuerde que en esta Torre existe la política de atacar primero, preguntar después." Informó Hermione a su Jefa de Casa mientras todos guardaban sus varitas.

"Sr. Potter lo busca el Director." Anunció Minerva haciendo una nota mental para nunca olvidarse de ese consejo.

"Se acabó el juego por esta noche, damas y caballeros. Lo seguimos mañana." Anunció Harry guardándose las monedas mientras los demás hacían lo mismo antes de irse a dormir.

"Vamos." Dijo Harry a Minerva mientras la Profesora guiaba el camino a la Oficina de Albus.

"¿Desde cuando lo hacer?" Quiso saber la Vice Directora con curiosidad.

"Dos semanas. Lo hacemos los sábados a la noche cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes más jóvenes se fueron a dormir y así no molestamos a nadie con esto." Informó el Premio Anual, antes de añadir: "Con Hermione revisamos todas las reglas de Hogwarts y en ningún lado dice que no se pueda hacer."

"Sr. Potter, le aseguro que he visto cosas peores que a 2 Premios Anuales jugando al Poker con varios alumnos de su mismo año o menores con dinero en el medio." Contestó Minerva seriamente mientras arribaban a su destino.

"¿Cuál fue la peor?" Quiso saber Harry mientras subían las escalera.

"Una orgía entre los estudiantes de quinto, sexto y séptimo de varias casas." Dijo McGonagall seriamente mientras golpeaba a la puerta y recibían la orden de entrar.

"Minerva, Harry, por favor tomen asiento." Invitó el Director señalando a dos sillones. Ambos se sentaron de inmediato.

"¿A que debo esta llamada?" Preguntó Harry mientras Dumbledore les ofrecía té.

"A ver si lo adivinas." Contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

"No seré Trelawney, pero mi ojo interior me dice que es debido a las bromas." Respondió el adolescente tomando una pose mística tal cual lo hacía la Profesora de Adivinación en sus clases.

"Exactamente, Sr. Potter." Asintió Minerva, conteniendo la risa por la caracterización del estudiante. Una mirada a Dumbledore le dijo que no era la única en contener la risa.

"¿Cuál es su nueva teoría?" Preguntó Harry tomando un sorbo de su té.

"Sobre como lo haces sin ser descubierto, no tenemos nuevas. Pero tengo una del por qué de las bromas." Anunció Dumbledore seriamente.

"¿Abandonaron la teoría del rebelde sin causa?" Preguntó Harry con falso shock ante las palabras de Dumbledore.

"Yo lo he hecho, pero no los demás." Anunció Albus.

"¿Cuál es entonces la razón de mis bromas a su entender?" Quiso saber el Premio Anual con curiosidad.

"Intentas tomar el lugar de Voldemort en la Escuela." Explicó Dumbledore seriamente.

"Cerca, Profesor, pero no." Replicó Harry sin molestarse por la acusación.

"¿Entonces?" Preguntaron Minerva y Dumbledore a la vez.

"Director, le concederé el hecho de comparar mis ataques con Voldemort. En eso tiene usted razón, pero no en que intento ocupar su lugar." Comenzó el adolescente.

"Como han notado, nunca hago bromas contra un mismo blanco dos días seguidos. También pueden pasar días sin que haga una o hacerlas por varios días consecutivos.

"Lo que intentaba, y he logrado, es hacer que todo el mundo esté en alerta todo el tiempo. Que se preparen para cualquier cosa en cualquier momento. Nadie sabe cuanto durará esta guerra, pero esto les dará a todos un entrenamiento para cuando salgan, ya sea por haberse graduado, o en las vacaciones.

"Voldemort ataca sin avisar a cualquiera, al igual que yo. Como él elige sus blancos por su importancia, yo los elijo como una representación. Los Profesores son las autoridades, los alumnos son la gente en general, los salones de clases son los edificios y los fantasmas son los visitantes de otras tierras.

"Lo que he hecho es inculcarle a todos el estar preparados para todo siempre y no creerse a salvo de un ataque de las bromas. Lo mismo que con Voldemort cuando ataque alguna vez." Acabó el Premio Anual su explicación al mismo tiempo que su té y se servía de nuevo.

"Alerta permanente." Murmuró Dumbledore al oír y procesar la información.

"Eso fue lo único bueno que aprendí del Falso Moody." Asintió el joven con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué entonces haces saber a todos que eres tú el responsable pero no se puede probarlo fehacientemente?" Quiso saber Minerva con curiosidad.

"Sencillo. Todos saben que muchos miembros respetados de la sociedad son Mortífagos pero no se lo puede probar." Explicó Harry antes de resumir todo en una frase: "Estoy jugando el juego de Voldemort con sus reglas, haciendo lo mismo que él, pero yo no intento conquistar el mundo. Esa es nuestra diferencia."

"Así como también el nuestro haciendo alianzas a escondidas de todos." Comentó el Director al adolescente.

"Asumo que sospecha alguna otra alianza además de la de los Centauros." Comentó Harry sin inmutarse.

"Rumores acerca de otras dos. Una buscada por todos nosotros." Replicó Albus seriamente.

"Los rumores son una cosa, las certezas son otras. Ambas están bastante diferenciadas." Contrarrestó el Premio Anual.

"¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?" Preguntó Minerva totalmente confundida.

"He escuchado rumores sobre dos alianzas del Sr. Potter a escondidas nuestras durante nuestra alianza. Una con los Duendes, la otra con los Elfos Domésticos." Informó Dumbledore antes de mirar al adolescente buscando una contestación acerca de si eran verdad o mentira esos rumores.

"Tal vez lo sean, tal vez no." Respondió Harry simplemente.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Dumbledore confundido.

"Quiero que me conteste esto con sinceridad, Profesor." Comenzó el adolescente:

"Imagínese que la situación es a la inversa, usted está en mi lugar y yo en el suyo. Estamos peleados mal, tenemos una alianza que está atada con alambres y se quebrará en cualquier momento, no confiamos demasiado el uno en el otro, y yo mantengo secretos de usted que harían su vida más fácil.

"En el medio de esta frágil alianza, hace dos alianzas que son importantes. Una buscada por todo el mundo mientras que la otra no la ha considerado nadie. También sabe que si usted hace saber que ha hecho estas alianzas, yo vendré y las reclamaré como propias y que después de que la nuestra se quiebre, la continuaré reclamando como propia a pesar de no tener nada que ver con el logro de hacerla.

"Ante este panorama, ¿le diría a todo el mundo que las hizo o se las guardaría para usted mismo?" Preguntó Harry mirando a Albus directamente a los ojos.

"En esa situación, me las guardaría." Admitió Dumbledore viendo el punto del adolescente.

"Exactamente mi punto." Dijo Harry con seriedad.

"¿La neutralidad de los Duendes es solo una fachada entonces?" Quiso saber Minerva entendiendo todo el asunto, además de coincidir en la decisión del adolescente de mantener ocultas las dos alianzas.

"A los duendes no los convenció nadie. Aliarse con ustedes, Voldemort o el Ministerio dándoles su dinero para financiarlos en la guerra, era demasiado arriesgado por si el lado elegido perdía y los ganadores tomaban represalias. Así que apostaron a lo seguro: esperar el fin de la guerra antes de aliarse a cualquiera." Contestó Harry con total seriedad.

"Pero se aliaron a ti." Contestó Minerva con seriedad.

"Profesora, yo no buscaba su dinero a diferencia de todos los demás. Buscaba lo que en una guerra vale casi tanto o más que el dinero y el poder: información. Tanto de los movimientos bancarios de los Mortífagos o conocidos seguidores del Lado oscuro como de la cuenta del Ministro." Explicó Harry con una sonrisa.

"Asumo que de los Elfos buscas lo mismo." Comentó Dumbledore seriamente.

"Así es." Asintió el Premio Anual, antes de continuar: "Profesores, mis alianzas tienen razones estratégicas. Ninguna de mis alianzas son al azar. La que hice con ustedes el año pasado era para darles una nueva chance de cambiar su postura hacia mí, Ron y Hermione. El fracaso era obvio desde el inicio cuando ustedes mantuvieron la decisión de tratar de hacernos hacer las cosas a su manera, no a la nuestra. Ustedes decidieron ese fracaso, no nosotros."

"¿Hay posibilidades de una nueva alianza entre nosotros?" Preguntó Albus esperanzado de que la respuesta fuera sí.

"No en un tiempo cercano." Dijo Harry con seriedad, antes de añadir: "Ni usted ni la Orden tienen derecho a reclamar mis alianzas con los Duendes, Elfos o Centauros. No se meta en las mías y yo no me meto en las suyas. ¿Está claro?"

"Muy." Asintió Albus con seriedad.

"Profesor Dumbledore, Profesora McGonagall, buenas noches a ambos." Se despidió Harry antes de volver a la Torre.

"Odio admitir esto, Albus, pero está jugando este juego mejor que nosotros, Fudge y Voldemort juntos. Sus 3 alianzas valen más que varias de las nuestras. Tiene 3 buenos ases escondidos." Comentó Minerva seriamente.

"Corrección, Minerva, Harry tiene 4 ases escondidos listos para ser jugados en el momento correcto." Contestó Albus estando muy de acuerdo en las frase de su Vice Directora acerca de las acciones del adolescente en comparación a las suyas y las de los demás.

"¿Cuál es el cuarto?" Preguntó McGonagall confundida.

"El único eslabón de la cadena que tiene negocios con ambos: los mellizos Weasley." Contestó Albus con una sonrisa.

"Por eso están al margen de la guerra, esperan su llamado antes de reingresar en ella." Comentó Minerva entendiéndolo todo.

"Pero al mismo tiempo, continúan ayudándonos con sus productos pero no ingresando en la Orden. Juegan para ambos bandos, pero su lealtad está con él. Cuando sean necesitados, estarán de su lado, no del nuestro." Informó el Director con seriedad.

"¿Qué haremos con ellos?" Preguntó Minerva temiendo alguna represalia hacia ellos ahora que su lealtad había sido descubierta.

"Las cosas continuarán como están. Los necesitamos mucho y romper relaciones con ellos, sería un duro revés para nosotros en estos momentos." Contestó Albus luego de meditar la respuesta unos minutos, antes de añadir: "Además como Harry ha dicho, en sus alianzas no debemos intervenir, o él lo hará en las nuestras."

---- Fin De Flashback ---- 

"O sea que Dumbledore estaba enterado de esas alianzas." Dijo Molly cuando su nuera acabó la historia.

"Sí, pero si quería tener chances de una nueva alianza con Harry, lo último que debía hacer era revelarlas. Por eso nunca se lo dijo a nadie." Contestó Hermione seriamente.

"¿Cómo quedaron las cosas a partir de ahí?" Preguntó Laura.

"Harry y Dumbledore comenzaron a intercambiar información y lo hicieron a la vista de todo el mundo literalmente." Explicó Hermione antes de añadir:

"Luego de las vacaciones, una lechuza le entregó un paquete a Dumbledore durante el desayuno. Esto no sorprendía porque no era la primera vez que pasaba. El paquete era toda la información que los Elfos y los Duendes le habían mandado a Harry, quien ahora se la daba a Dumbledore. El Director comenzó a enviarle varios informes de la Orden a él usando el mismo método: cartas en el correo matutino.

"Para que nadie supiera quienes eran los que mandaban la información, las lechuzas eran objetos transformados en la lechuza. Al entregar el correo, la lechuza elegía a un estudiante al azar y le entregaba una nota que decía: 'Este es un regalo de un amigo.' Casi siempre estos estudiantes eran hijos de Muggles que no tenían lechuzas. Al final del año, más de 30 estudiantes tenían una lechuza nueva."

"Así era como obtenía esa información." Comentó Molly al escuchar todo eso.

"Exactamente." Asintió la Profesora de Aritmancia.

"Si mi Padre y Dumbledore hacían eso, ¿por qué tardan tanto en volverse a aliar?" Preguntó Laura confundida.

"Simple. Harry no quería hacerlo todavía. Había decidido no armar esa alianza hasta que no comenzara la batalla de Hogwarts. Además todavía se llevaba mal con muchos miembros de la Orden." Contestó Fred seriamente.

Antes de que alguien pudiera añadir algo más, tocaron la puerta y George se levantó a ver que ocurría. Una de las vendedoras entró y le dijo algo en un susurro al mellizo, quien asintió. La chica se fue y George se volvió a los demás.

"Es hora de cerrar la tienda. Será mejor continuar esta charla en los departamentos u otro día." Explicó a todos antes de preguntar: "¿Qué desean hacer?"

"Vamos a los departamentos. Laura no conoce el que será el suyo cuando se gradúe." Dijo Hermione luego de pensar unos momentos.

"Vamos." Asintió Fred antes de usar la chimenea e ir a su casa con el resto de sus familiares.

---- 

Mientras Molly, Hermione, Alicia y Angelina preparaban la comida, los mellizos llevaron a las 2 niñas y a sus hijos a conocer el departamento de Harry.

Este estaba tal cual había sido dejado por el adolescente antes de irse de Inglaterra: los mismos muebles, electrodomésticos (que Hermione había cambiado los viejos por más actuales cuando supo lo que Harry planeaba para él), las mismas fotos (estas eran principalmente del trío, Harry con los mellizos, con el Equipo de Quidditch y algunas de sus padres y padrino).

"Tenemos un Elfo que lo limpia una vez por semana." Explicó Fred cuando preguntaron como era que seguía tan limpio luego de no ser habitado durante tantos años.

"Es excelente este sitio." Declaró Laura luego de inspeccionar todo el departamento cuarto por cuarto junto a los demás niños.

"Harry se compró varios libros de decoración antes de empezar a amoldarlo a su gusto." Explicó Fred antes de agregar: "Libros que leímos todos nosotros también ese verano."

"Creí que era mi mamá la que amaba los libros de los 3." Comentó María arqueando una ceja.

"Lo soy. Pero Harry también leía cosas de vez en cuando. A diferencia de mí, él prefería más la ficción: Tolkien, Stephen King, Jonathan Kellerman que escribe libros de intriga psicológica y algunos otros. Se pasaba horas leyendo un libro si le gustaba. Era su manera de alejarse de todo al menos durante horas." Contó Hermione entrando en ese momento escuchando a María.

"¿Tienen sus libros?" Preguntó Laura queriendo tener más cosas de su padre. Hermione apuntó a la biblioteca donde estaban ordenados decenas de libros colocados en 3 estanterías, las cuales estaban llenas.

"¿Leía a Shakespeare?" Preguntó María viendo varios títulos de ese autor entre los libros.

"Solo unos pocos libros de él que le recomendé yo." Explicó Hermione, mientras Molly y las ex-Cazadoras de Gryffindor traían la cena y todos se sentaban a comer.

"¿Se puede o es privada la cena?" Preguntó Charlie entrando con su hijo por una de las puertas laterales. Obviamente habían escuchado ruidos de allí y decidieron averiguar la razón.

"Siéntense." Dijo Fred mientras agregaba dos sillas y Molly les traía comida.

"¿A que se debe la reunión multitudinaria?" Preguntó Charlie mientras cenaban.

"Laura y María han decidido investigar nuestros últimos dos años en la escuela. Estamos haciendo revisión de todos los hechos más importantes. Hasta ahora hemos llegado al intercambio de informes entre Harry y Dumbledore." Explicó Hermione a su cuñado.

"Las lechuzas misteriosas. Eso me lo había olvidado." Comentó Charlie riéndose.

"¿Qué ocurrió después de eso? ¿Qué otras Alianzas hizo Harry?" Preguntó María deseosa de escuchar más de todo eso, al terminar la cena.

"Después de Año Nuevo y el comienzo de las bases de la nueva Alianza con Dumbledore, Harry terminó de armar las alianzas externas. Estas eran las que estaban fuera de Hogwarts. Primero lo hizo con las Acromántulas, luego con las Serpientes y al final con todas las criaturas del bosque que le fueron posible." Comenzó Hermione mientras Molly levantaba los platos.

"La primera que hizo de las internas fue con Peeves, y después con los fantasmas. Cuando lograra ambas, empezaría la de los estudiantes. Pero la de Peeves representó un reto inesperado.

"Peeves estaba enojado con Harry por las bromas que le había hecho durante la época de sus bromas y no quería saber nada con una alianza con él."

"¿Cómo arregló eso?" Preguntaron todos los niños a la vez.

"Harry retó a Peeves. Los dos tenían una semana para planear y cometer la más grande de las bromas. Si la de Peeves era mejor, no se aliarían. Pero si la de Harry lo era, Peeves se aliaría a él." Comenzó a contar Fred.

"Peeves atacó todos los dormitorios con bombas de olor dos noches antes al vencimiento del reto. Harry en cambio esperó al último día que era San Valentín, donde habría un baile en la Escuela."

---- Comienzo del Flashback ---- 

El baile de San Valentín era todo un éxito. Todos estaban bailando y divirtiéndose, olvidándose de la guerra con Voldemort al menos por esa noche. Incluso los Profesores la disfrutaban.

Harry, que había ido con Ginny, ya que Neville estaba en la Enfermería por un ataque de una planta en la clase de Herbología, miraba a su alrededor con una sonrisa muy traviesa. Todos los que lo conocían y sabían el significado de esa sonrisa, estaban preparados para todo.

"¿Cuándo lo harás?" Preguntó Ron a Harry mientras los 2, Ginny y Hermione tomaban algo en su mesa.

"¿Hacer que?" Preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez.

"Reté a Peeves para ver quien era capaz de planear y llevar a cabo la peor de las bromas. La de Peeves fueron las bombas de olor." Contestó el Premio Anual revisando su reloj. Faltaban solo 15 minutos para que se acabara la fiesta y el plazo del reto.

"¿La tuya?" Preguntaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

"Lo sabrán en 5... 4... 3... 2..." Antes de que contara 1, hubo una gran explosión de humo en todo el salón que duró unos segundos.

Cuando se fue el humo todos los presentes estaban vistiendo ropas hawaianas. La banda comenzó a tocar la canción del hula-hula y todos comenzaron a bailarla a la vez a pesar de los intentos de no hacerlo.

Harry fue hacia Dumbledore quien era el que más se divertía bailando el hula-hula, se colocó a su lado y ambos comenzaron a corear, mientras bailaban la canción: "Aloha Hawaii, Aloha Hawaii!!"

"¿Estoy en lo correcto cuando pienso que el ataque de Peeves de hace dos noches y esto están relacionados de alguna forma?" Preguntó Dumbledore al adolescente en un susurro mientras bailaban.

"¿Por qué cree eso?" Repreguntó Harry riéndose.

"Simple presentimiento." Contestó Albus al tiempo que una nueva explosión ocurrió en el Salón y todos volvían a la normalidad.

"POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!" Gritaron varios Profesores mientras el Premio Anual se descostillaba de la risa en el suelo.

"¿No les gustó bailar el hula-hula?" Preguntó Harry antes de estallar de nuevo en sonoras carcajadas antes las caras de odio y enojo de sus Profesores, sobre todo de Snape. La gran mayoría de los alumnos se reían por el baile y como se veían con las ropas hawaianas.

"¿Crees que esto es divertido?" Preguntó Snape furioso.

"Sí, al igual que el Director y casi todos los alumnos." Contestó Harry con una sonrisa apuntando a Albus y a los estudiantes que seguían riéndose.

"200 puntos de Gryffindor y detención el resto del año!" Gritó Snape furioso.

"No puede hacerlo sin probar como lo hice. Y ni una vez durante los últimos 5 meses lo ha logrado así que cállese la boca y dedíquese a enseñar Pociones." Replicó Harry serenamente.

"Idiota de mierda, eres tan arrogante como el maldito de tu padr..." Snape no pudo terminar la frase debido al gancho que Harry le metió en la mandíbula lanzándolo casi 20 metros hacia atrás.

"Severus te levantas y estás despedido." Advirtió Albus cuando el Profesor hizo un amago de levantarse, antes de decirle a Harry, que se masajeaba la mano derecha: "Sr. Potter, por favor acompáñeme a mi oficina." Dicho esto, le hizo una seña a los Jefes de casa para que concluyeran el baile de inmediato y enviaran a todos los estudiantes de vuelta a sus dormitorios.

"Se me fue la mano esta vez, ¿verdad'" Preguntó Harry cuando estaba los dos en la Oficina del Director.

"Tanto como al Profesor Snape se fue de boca con sus comentarios." Contestó Albus masajeándose las sienes, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza.

"Al menos admite su error." Comentó el adolescente.

"¿Por qué el ataque de Peeves y esta broma?" Preguntó Dumbledore con mezcla de seriedad y curiosidad.

"Lo reté para ver quien lograba planear y cometer la peor de las bromas en una semana. Ayer venció el plazo." Contestó Harry viendo que eran más de las 12 de la noche.

"¿Qué buscabas con eso?" Preguntó McGonagall entrando en ese momento.

"Una alianza con él. Si él ganaba, no la haríamos. Si yo ganaba, se aliaría conmigo." Explicó Harry simplemente.

"Tú me dijiste que todas tus alianzas son estratégicas, pero a esta no le encuentro una razón lógica." Comentó el director confundido.

"Director, ¿alguna vez vio una broma de Peeves improvisada de un momento a otro?" Preguntó Harry con serenidad.

"Nunca." Contestó Dumbledore sin entender la razón de la pregunta.

"Peeves tarda días en planear una broma, asegurándose gran éxito. Eso requiere paciencia, planeamiento, logística y sobre todo estrategia." Informó el Premio Anual antes de preguntar: "¿Quién no querría tener en su equipo a alguien con esas cualidades? No sé usted, pero yo sí lo desearía a mi lado."

"Viéndolo de esa manera, no serías el único." Admitió Albus viendo el razonamiento del adolescente.

En ese momento entró Snape hecho una tromba y fue hacia Harry hecho una furia, tomándolo del cuello. Antes de que Minerva o Albus pudieran actuar, Harry lo tenía contra la pared en un movimiento muy veloz que los sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a Snape.

"Vuelva a insultar a mi padre y le juro por su memoria que le saco el otro ojo." Dijo el Premio Anual en un tono de voz muy frío que dio escalofríos a los 3 adultos, mientras mantenía su varita apuntada al ojo derecho de Snape.

"¿Me estás amenazando?" Preguntó Severus intentando mantener un tono calmo de voz, pero fallando.

"Sí. Y le aseguro que lo haré." Contestó Harry soltándolo y guardando su varita de nuevo.

"Por favor Minerva, lleva al Sr. Potter de vuelta a su Torre." Pidió Dumbledore a la Vice Directora, no deseando tener en el mismo cuarto al Premio Anual con el Profesor de Pociones demasiado rato.

"Puedo ir solo." Dijo Harry a su Jefa de Casa cuando esta se levantó de su silla. Algo en su tono de voz, hizo que McGonagall volviera a sentarse sin discutir con él.

"Mañana hablaremos sobre el castigo." Dijo Harry a Dumbledore antes de irse dando un portazo que rompió varios vidrios de la Oficina.

"Severus, ¿qué parte de que debías mantenerte alejado del Sr. Potter no entendiste?" Preguntó Albus sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza iba cada vez más en aumento.

"¿¿¿LO ESTÁS DEFENDIENDO DESPUÉS DE QUE ME GOLPEARA Y ME AMENZARA???" Preguntó Snape gritando, mientras Minerva reparaba los vidrios rotos.

"Considerando lo que tú le dijiste, lo hago." Contestó Dumbledore serenamente.

"Tiene que ser expulsado! Atacó a un Profesor!" Gritó Snape furioso.

"De acuerdo, lo expulsaré." Dijo Albus serenamente, haciendo que Minerva, Fawkes y varios antiguos Directores de los cuadros lo miraran sorprendidos.

"Bien. No esperaba menos." Respondió Severus con una sonrisa de superioridad.

"Minerva, por favor envía una lechuza al Profeta para que publiquen un aviso informando que buscamos un profesor de Pociones." Dijo Albus a la Vice Directora antes de informarle a Snape: "Estás despedido."

"¿¿¿QUÉ???" Gritó Snape mientras Minerva comenzaba a escribir la carta que enviaría.

"Te advertí muchas veces que te mantuvieras bajo control con los estudiantes. Te dejé pasar muchas, pero las de hoy no. Insultaste a un alumno, la memoria de su padre e intentaste atacarlo. Como tú has dicho, debo expulsar al Sr. Potter, pero a ti debo despedirte." Contestó Albus con total seriedad.

"Me necesitas como espía y lo sabes, Albus!" Dijo Snape desesperado antes el cambio de situación.

"Tal vez lo haga, Severus, pero he recibido más información de mis espías que de ti en 3 meses." Informó Dumbledore serenamente. Lo que no dijo fue que la principal fuente de esa información había sido Harry con los informes que le había enviado usando el correo matutino.

"Estás mintiendo, Albus! Nunca dijiste nada de más fuentes de información!" Dijo Snape furioso por esa frase.

"Te equivocas en eso, Severus. Todos saben de mi fuente. ¿O acaso no has visto las misteriosas lechuzas que llegan una vez por semana y que al entregar su paquete eligen como dueño a un estudiante? Quien las envía, es mi fuente." Dijo el Director con una sonrisa.

"¿El que también le envía correo a Potter?" Preguntó Severus recordando las actitudes de las lechuzas que el Premio Anual también recibía semanalmente.

"Correcto. Por razones que desconozco, lo que me envía a mí, también se lo envía a él." Respondió Albus con tranquilidad. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio un halcón posado cerca de Fawkes, que no había visto antes de ese momento.

"Ya está lista la carta, Albus." Informó Minerva dándosela al Director.

"Si quieres conservar tu empleo, deberás olvidar este incidente y dejar de atacar al Sr. Potter. Un nuevo ataque en su contra y envío la carta." Dijo el anciano mago a Snape en tono de advertencia.

"Tú ganas." Dijo Severus derrotado antes de irse de la Oficina sin decir nada más.

"Transfórmate." Le indicó Albus al halcón cuando el Profesor de Pociones se había ido.

"Albus, ¿qué...?" Preguntó Minerva confundida antes de ver al halcón transformándose y tomando la forma humana de Harry.

"Estuvo muy cerca de delatarme con eso, Profesor. Snape no es tonto y tratará de interceptar mi correo para saber que información recibo." Dijo Harry seriamente mientras tomaba asiento.

"Yo me encargo de eso." Dijo el Director seriamente.

"Eso espero o se acaban mis informes. Y usted los necesita tanto como yo necesito los que usted me da." Advirtió el Buscador con un tono que indicaba que no bromeaba. Dumbledore asintió, sabiendo la verdad que era eso.

"Supongo que no saldré sin castigo de esta, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Harry a los dos Directivos.

"150 puntos de tu casa, suspensión de la insignia de Premio Anual y capitanía de Quidditch por 2 semanas y 3 semanas de detención conmigo. Las usaremos para revisar todos los informes." Informó Dumbledore antes de añadir: "Otro incidente como este y serás expulsado."

"Entendido." Asintió Harry antes de irse de la Oficina, esta vez sin dar un portazo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que esos dos se maten?" Preguntó Minerva a Albus antes de irse también.

"Espero que mucho." Musitó Dumbledore para si mismo antes de usar su Pensadero.

---- Fin De Flashback ---- 

"La de la amenaza de Harry a Snape con sacarle el ojo no la sabía." Dijo Fred a Hermione, quien había relatado todo sobre la reunión en la Oficina de Dumbledore.

"Aparte de ellos 4, yo soy la única que lo sabe. Harry me lo reveló un par de días más tarde." Dijo Hermione antes de explicarle a los niños: "Yo fui su confidente durante los últimos dos años. Sé muchas cosas que nadie más sabe sobre él."

"¿A eso se refería mi padre con el mensaje que te dejó en la Laptop?" Preguntó Laura de repente.

"Harry me hizo jurarle que nunca revelaría muchas de esas cosas. Solo puedo hacerlo con algunas." Explicó la Profesora de Aritmancia.

"Supongo que Harry y Snape no se quisieron demasiado después de eso, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Daniela, una de las mellizas de Fred y Alicia.

"Se odiaron todavía más, si eso era posible." Informó Hermione.

En ese momento la trampilla que llevaba al departamento de Percy se abrió, y una niña subió por las escaleras. Se sorprendió al verlos a todos allí reunidos.

"Aileen, ¿qué te dije de subir aquí?" Preguntó Penélope subiendo las escaleras unos momentos más tarde. La niña solo señaló al grupo que los recibió con una sonrisa y Molly las invitó a sentarse con ellos.

"¿Qué pasó que hay reunión?" Preguntó Verónica, la hija mayor de Percy subiendo con su padre y su otro hermano, Alexander.

"Nos juntamos a recordar viejos tiempos." Dijo Fred antes de explicarles sobre la investigación de María y Laura.

"Allí es cuando Harry arma la Alianza de las Casas, ¿no?" Preguntó Penélope a sus cuñados y cuñada.

"Tía sin ofenderte, pero nos estamos saltando cosas. Como las consecuencias que trajo ese incidente." Dijo María a Penélope.

"Harry y Snape, como se imaginarán, se odiaron más que nunca. Los ataques mutuos eran cosa de todos los días. Nunca entendí porque Dumbledore no hizo lo que amenazó con hacer después del baile." Explicó Hermione, antes de continuar:

"Peeves admitió su derrota ante Harry y se puso a sus órdenes. Lo primero que Harry le pidió fue que alertara a los Poltergeist de Inglaterra y que averiguara con cuantos podría llegar a contar en la batalla final en Hogwarts. Peeves tardó casi 1 mes en volver e informarle que todos estaban a sus órdenes.

"La siguiente alianza que buscó y la que él sabía que le iba a costar sangre, sudor y lagrimas era la de los estudiantes. El mayor problema era hacer que los estudiantes de las Casa confiaran en los Slytherins."

"Y como lo hizo." Comentó Fred medio riéndose con su hermano. Hermione y Charlie estallaron también en carcajadas, mientras el resto de los adultos y los niños los miraban confundidos.

"Esa sin dudas fue una de las peores ideas que jamás pudo tener en su vida. Y a la vez una de las que más frutos le dio." Dijo Hermione antes de relatar la formación de la alianza de las 4 casas.

---- Comienzo del Flashback ---- 

Todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos en el gran salón preguntándose la razón del llamado. Dumbledore, a pedido de Harry, había ordenado que todos fueran al Salón. Todos estaban parados mirándose los unos a los otros y hablando entre ellos, cuando de repente hubo un 'plop' y todos estaban usando guantes de boxeo. Al mismo tiempo entraron Harry, Fred, George, Bill y Charlie.

"Señoras y señores, esto es simple." Comenzó el Premio Anual: "Me he jurado a mi mismo que haré todo lo posible para enterrar el odio entre las casas. Como nadie está dispuesto a enterrar el odio, he decidido llevar esto al siguiente nivel: los ataques físicos para arreglar los problemas. Sus varitas les fueron quitadas así que lo único que podrán usar son sus manos. El que pierda la conciencia o decida retirarse del combate, estará fuera de él. Excepto los golpes debajo de la cintura, valen en todos lados.

"Durante las próximas dos horas tienen la libertad para atacarse mutuamente. Al final de esas dos horas, los que queden en pie y decidan enterrar este odio para defender a Hogwarts del ataque de Voldemort, hablarán conmigo." Informó Harry antes de hacer aparecer un reloj de arena y añadir: "Cuando toda la arena de arriba llegue abajo, se acabaron las dos horas. Empiecen cuando quieran."

De inmediato varios estudiantes comenzaron a golpearse sin esperar otra palabra. Harry fue a la mesa alta, tomó un libro y comenzó a leerlo mientras los 4 pelirrojos miraban las peleas y al Buscador alternativamente.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó Charlie tentativamente mientras los golpes seguían por todo el salón.

"¿Uhm?" Dijo Harry sin sacar los ojos del libro "Cementerio de Animales" de Stephen King que estaba leyendo desde hacía 3 días.

"¿Crees que esta es la mejor manera de enterrar el odio?" Preguntó Bill mientras veía a su herma peleándose con una alumna de Ravenclaw.

"Si tienes otra, la escucho." Contestó el Premio Anual sin retirar la vista del libro.

"¿Dumbledore sabe de esto?" Quiso saber con curiosidad Fred mientras retiraba a una alumna del combate, colocándola en un rincón del salón.

"Acaba de hacerlo, está parado detrás tuyo." Dijo Harry siguiendo la lectura.

"Cuando dijiste que hallarías la forma de que se acabaran las diferencias entre los estudiantes, nunca jamás pensé que llegarías a hacer algo tan..." Comentó Albus viendo los combares y buscando una palabra acorde.

"¿Violento?" Preguntó el adolescente, antes de añadir: "Hola, Profesora McGonagall, Profesor Flitwick."

"Violento es una buena palabra sin dudas, Sr. Potter." Dijo el Jefe de Ravenclaw viendo las peleas, yendo al grupo con la Jefa de Gryffindor, que observaba todo el incidente con sorpresa y shock.

"Como le he dicho a Bill, escucho otras maneras." Comentó el Premio Anual continuando con la lectura como si nada ocurriese.

"¿Alguna razón en especial para leer ese libro en este preciso momento, Harry?" Preguntó Dumbledore con curiosidad viendo el titulo.

"El cementerio es donde quedará el odio y los animales somos nosotros. Una linda metáfora ¿no creen?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, retomando la lectura.

"Hay que llevarlo al manicomio pronto." Comentó Fred a sus hermanos en un susurro. Los 3 pelirrojos y los 3 Profesores asintieron a eso. El único detalle era que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hacerlo o a enfrentarse a Harry bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"¿Cuánto más durará esto?" Preguntó Minerva viendo como los estudiantes seguían peleándose.

"Por otra hora y cuarto más o menos." Contestó Harry viendo de reojo el reloj de arena.

"Avísale a Poppy para que venga a curar estudiantes en una hora." Instruyó Dumbledore a Minerva quien asintió y dejó el Salón para ir a hacer su misión.

"Sí que pega fuerte Hermione." Dijo Fred cuando la Premio Anual noqueó de un puñetazo en la cara a Lavender Brown y con otro a Parvati.

"Tú no viste el cachetazo que le dio a Malfoy en Tercero. Eso fue un golpe de antología." Dijo Ron acercándose al grupo con Malfoy a su lado.

"¿Decidieron parar de golpearse?" Preguntó Harry que había seguido la pelea entre los dos desde el comienzo.

"Nos dimos cuenta de que esto era inútil. Además, Potter, tienes razón: si queremos derrotar al Innombrable primero debemos dejar de pelearnos entre nosotros." Dijo Draco mientras se sacaban los guantes y tomaban sus varitas de nuevo.

"De todas las personas que creí que dirían eso, tú eras de las últimas. Bienvenido al cambio." Dijo Harry estrechándole la mano al rubio.

"¿Cuántos crees que seguirán de pie al final de las dos horas?" Le preguntó Hermione a su mejor amigo yendo hacia ellos.

"Si son más de 20, estaré feliz. Más de 30, saltaré en una pata. Si sucede el milagro de que queden más de 40, haré una fiesta." Contestó Harry continuando su lectura.

"Director, ¿tiene algo para decir de este método?" Preguntó Bill a Dumbledore con curiosidad.

"A esta altura, estoy dispuesto a probar todo para que se entierren los odios entre las Casas, Bill, incluso esto." Respondió Dumbledore luego de meditar unos momentos antes de contestarle.

"Además no es tan suicida como para meterse en el medio de los estudiantes cuando están así." Añadió Harry viendo de reojo el reloj todavía faltaban 45 minutos antes del final.

"Además de eso." Asintió Albus mientras Minerva volvía con la Enfermera.

"No preguntes, Poppy." Dijo el Director a Poppy cuando esta iba a preguntar sobre los combates.

Durante otro rato las cosas continuaron igual excepto por los detalles de que Madame Pomfrey había comenzado a curar a los heridos y varios más decidieron acabar el combate, viendo que esto no los llevaba a nada y era buen momento de sentarse a hablar en vez de pelear. Harry continuaba su lectura imperturbable, mientras los 4 Weasley mayores, y los 3 Profesores observaban en silencio.

"Se acabaron las dos horas!" Gritó el Premio Anual al ver toda la arena en las parte de abajo del reloj.

Inmediatamente, los guantes desaparecieron y las varitas volvieron a sus dueños. La enfermera continuó curando heridas, mientras los estudiantes se agrupaban cerca de Harry que estaba concluyendo su lectura.

"Madame Pomfrey, gracias por su ayuda. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, siempre es un gusto verlos. Profesores, nos vemos en la cena." Dijo el Buscador a los 8 adultos cuando la enfermera acabó con su tarea.

"¿Nos estás echando?" Preguntó confundida Minerva.

"10 puntos para Gryffindor." Respondió Harry simplemente.

"Nos está echando." Corearon los mellizos, retirándose con sus hermanos. Unos momentos más tarde, se fueron los 3 Profesores con la enfermera.

"¿Se terminaron de sacar todo el enojo de encima?" Preguntó Harry a todos cuando estaban solos. Todos asintieron en respuesta.

"Bien, porque tenemos un grave problema por venir y no faltará demasiado para que ocurra. Voldemort ya no le teme a Dumbledore y en cualquier momento atacará la Escuela. Si queremos sobrevivir, debemos estar juntos en esto.

"Cuando digo juntos, quiero decir las 4 casas unidas. No 3 unidas y una en solitario. Hogwarts tuvo 4 fundadores, no 3. Las Casas son 4, no 3. El Sombrero selecciones entre 4 posibilidades, no 3.

"Porque una casa sea considerada oscura, no significa que todos sus miembros lo sean. Una de las personas con las que peor me llevo y que hubiera apostado que se convertiría en Mortífago con total seguridad, fue uno de los primeros que se dio cuenta que esto no servía. Que en vez de atacarnos mutuamente, nos serviría más sentarnos a hablar.

"Por casi 1000 años este odio ha estado presente en esta escuela. Es hora de acabarlo o moriremos por él. Es hora de dejar algún legado más que el de haber estado en la pelea de la Escuela que definirá esta guerra. Hagamos lo que nadie, ni siquiera los fundadores de esta escuela lograron hacer: solidificar la unidad.

"Ustedes deciden que hacer aquí y ahora, pero si tengo que pelear para defender esta escuela, al menos quiero saber que lo haré con todos los estudiantes haciendo lo posible por ello. Porque si la división continúa, es hora de que replantee varias cosas.

"Si quieren hacerlo, estoy en el Cuarto de Requerimientos. Quien quiera dejar de lado el odio para pelear esta guerra juntos, me encontrará allí Pero si no quieren dejar de lado la desconfianza y el odio, no se molesten en ir."

Dicho esto, Harry se fue hacia la salida y se fue del Salón, dejando a todo el mundo en silencio. Ron, Hermione, Malfoy y todo el DA lo siguió de inmediato sin dudarlo dos veces. Pocos minutos más tarde, el Salón estaba vacío. Los estudiantes habían ido hacia el sitio con la decisión tomada de combatir unidos, abandonando el odio y las diferencias para siempre.

---- 

Un par de horas más tarde, los 4 hermanos Weasley, estaban todavía en la Oficina de Dumbledore, junto al Director, Minerva y Flitwick. Los 7 querían saber en que había concluido el intento de Harry por lograr la unidad de las casas,

"¿Alguno tiene una aspirina?" Preguntó Harry entrando como halcón y transformándose enfrente de todos. Obviamente no quería que nadie se enterara de la reunión en la Oficina de Albus.

El Director le extendió una junto a un vaso de agua que tomó de inmediato, y se desplomó en un sillón muy cómodo, mientras los 7 adultos lo miraban intensamente deseando saber el resultado de su reunión con los estudiantes.

"¿Quieren las buenas o las malas noticias?" Preguntó Harry luego de unos minutos de silencio.

"Las buenas primero." Contestó Albus, preguntándose cuales serían las noticias.

"Logré lo que nadie hizo en 1000 años. Han decidido enterrar el odio y las diferencias. Al menos hasta que acabe la guerra. Dependerá de lo que suceda después de ella, si se mantiene o no." Contestó Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

"Bien hecho!" Exclamó Fred dándole un abrazo que casi le rompió un par de costillas al Buscador. No pasó demasiado antes de que los otros lo felicitaran, aunque no tan fuertemente como el mellizo, cosa que Harry agradeció.

"¿Las malas?" Preguntó Bill confundido,

"Les gustó demasiado lo del boxeo y quieren armar un club en Hogwarts." Contestó Harry riéndose. Los mellizos estallaron en carcajadas.. Dumbledore no logró ocultar su diversión y se rió junto a los 2 Jefes de Casa, cosa que los dos hermanos Weasley también hicieron.

---- Fin De Flashback ---- 

"¿Armó la Alianza de los estudiantes así?" Preguntó Penélope shockeada al igual que el resto de su familia.

"Harry no encontró otro método." Dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

"Nunca me imaginé que ese había sido la forma usada para ello." Comentó Percy sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasó después?" Preguntó Laura a los demás.

"Un par de semanas más tarde comienza el asedio del Colegio." Comenzó Hermione seriamente.

"Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que quería que él y los demás se mantuvieran al margen por el momento. Harry aceptó a regañadientes pero le aseguró a Dumbledore que si él decidía entrar, lo haría con o sin su apoyo.

"4 días más tarde del inicio, la Orden perdió Hogsmeade a manos de los Mortífagos. Cosa que obligó a Dumbledore a convocar a Harry para rearmar la alianza. Era la hora de la entrada de los estudiantes."

---- Comienzo del Flashback ---- 

Harry llegó a la oficina del Director acompañado por Ron y Hermione. McGonagall les había dicho que la Orden quería verlos, aunque era a Harry con quien más deseaban hablar.

Al entrar, el Director, con una mirada sombría y preocupada, le dio un informe al Premio Anual que lo comenzó a leer junto a sus dos amigos. Los 3 lo leyeron preocupados: Hogsmeade había caído y Voldemort había cerrado todas las vías de escape de los habitantes del Castillo.

"¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?" Quiso saber Ron cuando el trío acabó de leer el informe.

"Esta madrugada." Contestó Bill que tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado.

"Dobby!" Gritó Harry llamando al elfo.

"¿Si, Harry Potter?" Preguntó Dobby apareciendo junto al Buscador un momento más tarde.

"Necesito que le entregues esto a nuestros amigos mutuos. Diles que es hora de entrar en el juego de nuevo." Dijo Harry dándole una copia del informe. Dobby lo tomó, asintió y desapareció.

"¿A quien le mandaste eso?" Preguntaron varios miembros de la Orden. Excepto Minerva, Dumbledore, Bill y Charlie, nadie más sabía que ese informe le era enviado a los Mellizos. Obviamente, el Premio Anual había decidido comenzar a mostrar sus cartas escondidas.

"Una de mis 6 Alianzas." Contestó Harry misteriosamente, antes de dirigirse al Director: "No me haga arrepentir de volverme a aliar con ustedes. Usted encárguese de su gente, yo me encargo de la mía."

Dicho esto, Harry dio media vuelta y se fue, siendo flanqueado por Ron y Hermione. Solo los dos directivos sabían las 6 Alianzas. Bill y Charlie desconocían la de los Elfos y la de los Duendes. Mientras que el resto solo conocía la de los Centauros, a la que creían rota.

"¿Qué quería decir con las 6 alianzas? Pensé que solo tenía la de los Centauros." Comentó Moody a Dumbledore.

"Harry tiene aparte de esa, una con los estudiantes de esta escuela, los fantasmas que incluyen a todos los Poltergeist de la nación, varias manadas de criaturas del Bosque, y la carta que acaba de hacer entrar en este juego de nuevo: Fred y George Weasley. Desconozco las otras 2." Contestó Albus mintiendo deliberadamente acerca de su desconocimiento de las otras 2 alianzas.

"Debes estar bromeando!" Exclamaron varios a la vez cuando escucharon la lista de las alianzas del adolescente.

"En absoluto." Contestó Albus con seriedad.

"¿Cómo es que nunca supimos de esas alianzas?" Preguntó Remus confundido.

"Porque supo esconderlas de todo el mundo." Respondió Minerva mientras comenzaba la reunión.

En la reunión varios quisieron obligar a que Harry les entregue las alianzas a ellos y que solo fuera la Orden quien tuviera el mando.

"¿Qué mierda están consumiendo? ¿Cocaína, Marihuana, Crack, Éxtasis? ¿Cuál están usando?" Preguntó irónicamente Bill a todo el mundo, antes de añadir: "Está peleado con todo el mundo, tardamos más de 6 meses para que se vuelva a aliar a nosotros y ¿ahora quieren hacer eso? Olvídense de la alianza de inmediato si lo dicen en voz alta. Harry ya lo dijo: la Orden se encarga de su gente, y él de la suya."

"Si te interesa tanto dejar hacer lo que quiera, entonces deberías ir con él y dejarnos a nosotros." Replicó Snape enojado.

Bill y Charlie se miraron, asintieron, se levantaron y se fueron ante las miradas atónitas de todo el mundo. Varios le gritaron para que no se fueran. Bill se dio vuelta antes de decirle a toda la orden:

"Durante más de un año, hemos sido el enlace de los dos. Recibimos el enojo de ambos lados contra el otro. Ahora nos dimos cuenta cual de los lados tenía la razón: ellos." Dicho esto, el ex-Premio Anual se fue de la Oficina con su hermano.

"Cada día estamos mejor. En vez de Orden del Fénix deberíamos llamarnos Orden de Alianzas y Posibles Miembros perdidos antes de que entren." Comentó Minerva a Albus en tono irónico.

"Es demasiado extenso ese nombre, pero sí, sería uno bueno." Contestó Dumbledore mientras intentaba que la reunión continuara.

---- 

Los dos hermanos mayores Weasley sabían donde ir para encontrar al trío: el Cuarto de Requerimiento. Cuando entraron, allí estaban reunidos: el trío, los mellizos, además de Peeves. Nadie más estaba en ese momento.

"¿Podemos unirnos a ti?" Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo mirando a Harry.

"Si no les molesta no ocupar puestos de mando." Contestó Harry al tiempo que entraban Firenze, Nick Casi Decapitado, Terry, Ernie y Draco. Todos tomaron asiento y esperaron a Harry que comenzara.

"Tengo noticias." Comenzó el Premio Anual seriamente.

"Primero, nos hemos vuelto a aliar con la Orden. Nos dejarán en paz mientras que nosotros hagamos lo mismo.

"Segundo, Hogsmeade está en manos de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos." Aquí les entregó una copia del informe de Dumbledore a los 3 fantasmas, el centauros y los 3 estudiantes que comenzaron a leerlo en silencio.

"Es hora de hacer algo práctico. Llegó la hora de agruparnos con lideres al igual que lo hace la Orden. Quiero armar una cúpula de mando que sirva de nexo entre todos nosotros. También cada uno de nosotros tendrá una misión especifica." Explicó Harry antes de preguntar: "¿Qué tan descabellado suena esto?"

"Bastante, pero es una buena idea." Comentó Peeves luego de pensar unos minutos. A su alrededor hubo asentimientos.

"Armé un esquema que está sujeto a cambios." Informó el Premio Anual antes de explicar:

"A menos que alguien más quiera hacerlo, tomaré el mando. Ron y Hermione serán mis segundos en las órdenes. Una orden suya vale tanto como una mía. Los demás estarán en el mismo rango de autoridad pero nosotros 3 somos la cabeza en esto.

"¿Alguna queja?" Preguntó Harry a los demás. Cuando nadie presentó una, continuó:

"Ron y Peeves, ustedes dos se encargarán de las estrategias.

"Hermione y Terry, ustedes de investigaciones y de ayudar a Peeves y Ron a hacer sus estrategias posibles." Dijo el Niño-Que-Vivió, antes de añadir: "Bill tu también estarás allí."

"Firenze, tu seguirás con tu función: serás nuestro nexo con el bosque. Nick y Peeves, ustedes con los fantasmas.

"Fred, George, ustedes dos nos proveerán sus productos.

"Ernie, Terry y Draco, ustedes serán nuestros nexos con sus casas. Cualquier cosa que queramos decirles a los estudiantes, lo haremos a través de ustedes, así como también a la inversa.

"Charlie, seguirás como nexo entre nosotros y la Orden. Júntate con la Profesora McGonagall para eso. Si ellos nos quieren decir algo, ella te lo dirá a ti y viceversa.

"Los estudiantes serán usados en distintas funciones de acuerdo a sus habilidades.

"¿Quejas o preguntas?" Inquirió Harry a todos los presentes.

"Considerando como nos fuimos de la Orden, lo mío no será tan fácil." Comentó Charlie seriamente, antes de relatarles la salida.

"Yo me ocupo de convencer a McGonagall." Respondió Harry luego de pensar unos minutos, antes de preguntar: "¿Algo más?"

"¿Cómo nos diferenciaremos?" Preguntó Malfoy.

"Usaremos rangos militares. Yo seré el Comandante en Jefe. Ron y Hermione, Generales. Nick, Peeves y Firenze, Almirante, Fred, y George, Comandantes. Ernie, Terry y Draco, Tenientes. Según la responsabilidad, los estudiantes serán Oficiales o Soldados. Charlie serán Oficial de Comunicaciones. Bill, tú lo será de investigación." Informó Harry dando una lista, y preguntar: "¿Algo más?"

"No." Contestaron todos a la vez.

"Hermione, tu parte." Indicó Harry a su mejor amiga, que tomó una Laptop y la colocó a la vista de todos.

"Esta Laptop será nuestra fuente de información. Hay carpetas para todos nosotros protegidas con contraseñas. Piensen una y la colocaré. Hay programas especiales listos para dejar inutilizada la maquina si llega a caer en otras manos y por si alguien intenta violar la seguridad sin conocer las contraseñas.

"Todas las carpetas están divididas en dos: Privado e IDG. Las IDG son 'Informes de Guerra'. Allí deberán ser colocados todos los informes sobre información o investigaciones. Las carpetas privadas serán utilizadas para guardar cosas que no estén referidas a la guerra." Terminó de explicar la Premio Anual antes de asentir a Harry para que continúe.

"Para quienes no sepan usarla, mañana daremos un breve curso sobre ello." Añadió Harry a todos.

"¿Dónde tendremos la base?" Preguntó Nick a todos.

"A menos que tengan una mejor idea, este cuarto será de ahora en más nuestro Cuartel De Mando o CDM." Contestó Ron antes de que el grupo se disolviera y cada uno tomara rumbos diferentes.

---- Fin De Flashback ---- 

"Allí se forma la Cúpula." Informó Bill entrando en los departamentos con Fleur, con su embarazo de casi 8 meses y medio y su hijo. Ellos también habían decidido revisar el sitio habiendo escuchado los ruidos.

"La Orden," Continuó el ex-Premio Anual mientras los 3 se sentaban, "no estaba muy contenta que digamos con esta decisión. Protestaban TODO lo que hacíamos."

"Además Harry nunca les dio bolilla a esas quejas y continuaba su liderazgo haciendo oídos sordos." Añadió Hermione a los niños.

"¿Cuándo deben intervenir por primera vez?" Preguntó Alexander a sus tíos.

"El día que volamos el campo de Quidditch y la cabaña de Hagrid!" Contestaron los mellizos a la vez.

"Voldemort había destruido buena parte de las barreras que protegían a Hogwarts y podía lanzar ataques. El primero pasó 4 días después de la nueva alianza." Contó Fred antes de relatar lo sucedido en esos días:

---- Comienzo del Flashback ---- 

Harry y el resto de su cúpula miraban el Mapa del Merodeador observando los movimientos de Mortífagos en plena madrugada. Se estaban agrupando en 2 lugares: el Campo de Quidditch y cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

"¿Ron? ¿Peeves? ¿Cuándo creen que lanzarán el ataque?" Preguntó Harry a los dos lideres de estrategia.

"En la mañana. Está muy oscuro ahora para hacerlo." Contestó el Poltergeist luego de pensar esa respuesta unos momentos.

"¿Qué haremos?" Preguntó Terry a los demás.

"Peeves, Fred, George, quédense aquí, los necesitaré. Los demás vuelvan a sus lugares asignados." Ordenó el Premio Anual en un tono de autoridad.

"¿Qué planea, General Potter?" Preguntó Peeves usando el rango de Harry, cuando los demás se fueron del Cuarto.

"¿Cuántos explosivos serían suficientes para volar los dos sitios?" Preguntó Harry a los mellizos, ignorando el rango usado por Peeves. Lo odiaba al fantasma cuando lo usaba a diario.

"¿Planeas hacer explotar el campo y la cabaña?" Preguntaron los mellizos y Peeves al mismo tiempo.

"Escucho mejores ideas." Contestó Harry simplemente.

"Bastantes." Contestó Fred pensando en la pregunta de Harry sobre los explosivos. Ni él, ni su hermano ni Peeves tenían otras ideas para usar en este caso.

"Necesito que puedan ser activados a distancia o por tiempo." Dijo el Premio Anual a los mellizos cuando Fred le dio la respuesta.

"Preferiblemente lo primero." Dijo Peeves, antes de agregar: "No sabemos cuando lanzarán el ataque. Si los ponemos por tiempo, podrían explotar antes o después. El resultado no será el mismo si nosotros podemos decidir cuando explotarán."

"Ya lo escucharon al Almirante Peeves." Dijo Harry a los mellizos, que asintieron y se fueron a buscar los explosivos.

"¿Cómo los colocaremos sin ser notados?" Quiso saber Peeves cuando estaba solo con el Buscador.

"Dobby!" Llamó Harry al Elfo.

"¿Sí, Harry Potter?" Preguntó Dobby unos momentos más tarde.

"Trae unos Elfos. Los necesito en una tarea." Informó el Premio Anual mientras los mellizos entraban con lo necesario para ejecutar el plan.

---- 

Ese día durante el desayuno, Harry estaba nervioso al igual que el resto de su Cúpula. Sabían que era cuestión de tiempo antes del ataque. La Orden notó ese nerviosismo, pero no sabía la razón.

"Se están moviendo!" Gritó Peeves entrando en el Salón a toda velocidad.

"Fred, George, conmigo!" Gritó Harry saliendo a las corridas del Salón, seguido por toda la Cúpula y la Orden.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Minerva a Hermione mientras iban hacia el CDM.

"Anoche hubo un gran movimiento de Mortífagos en los terrenos del Colegio. Harry, los mellizos y Peeves planearon el contra ataque, aunque no sabemos cual es." Contestó Hermione mientras entraban en el Cuarto.

"Peeves revisa el mapa! Fred, George, revisen los controles! Si esto sale mal, nos matan!" Ordenó Harry a los 3 que se pusieron a hacer lo ordenado.

"Controles listos!" Gritó Fred lanzándole uno al Buscador, mientras su hermano le lanzaba otro a Peeves.

"Se están comenzando a mover!" Gritó Peeves revisando los movimientos de todos en el Mapa.

"Solo espero que Dobby y los Elfos hayan hecho todo tal cual les dije." Murmuró Harry mientras observaba el Mapa junto a los Mellizos.

"¿Qué van a hacer?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"AHORA!" Gritó Harry accionando su control al mismo tiempo que los mellizos y el Poltergeist lo hacían con los suyos.

Inmediatamente, una gran y rápida sucesión de explosiones comenzaron a ocurrir. Estas se sintieron y escucharon en todo el Colegio, que tembló antes ellas.

"Están en retirada!" Gritó Peeves revisando los movimientos de los Mortífagos.

"¿¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO???" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Paramos a los Mortífagos volando el Campo de Quidditch y la cabaña de Hagrid." Explicó Harry mientras revisaba el Mapa. De los casi 200 de la noche anterior, solo había unos 50 abandonando los terrenos de la escuela ahora.

"¿¿¿HICIERON QUÉ???" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo a los gritos.

"Los miembros de mi cúpula, permanezcan aquí. El resto está de más así que retírense." Dijo Harry a todos ignorando los gritos y volviendo a revisar el mapa.

"Tengo una idea para lo que me pediste." Dijo Peeves a Harry mientras la Orden continuaba exigiendo explicaciones a los gritos, que fueron ignorados por el Buscador, que giró toda su atención al Poltergeist.

"Si logramos colocar gente aquí y aquí, y también acá, se puede hacer." Explicó Peeves señalando varias partes del mapa.

"¿Qué intentas hacer?" Preguntó Albus a Harry seriamente viendo que Peeves señalaba las salidas de los pasajes a Hogsmeade.

"Recuperar una parte de Hogsmeade. Al menos la primera parte de la ciudad, la más cercana al Colegio." Explicó Harry sacando otro mapa, este de Hogsmeade, donde estaban marcados los negocios y los puntos donde estaban los Mortífagos.

"Hermione, ¿qué era eso que leí en tu informe sobre Hogsmeade?" Preguntó el Premio Anual encendiendo la Laptop.

"Tiene una pequeña base subterránea que recorre algunas calles pero no la principal." Explicó Hermione revisando sus informes.

"Necesito que lo marques en ese mapa. Peeves, Ron, trabajen con ella para armar la estrategia. Fred, George, quizás necesitemos más explosivos. Terry, Ernie, Draco, alerten a sus casa que quizás los necesitaremos." Ordenó Harry a todos, que comenzaron a trabajar de inmediato.

"Potter, esperamos explicaciones todavía!" Gritó Snape, mientras él y los otros veían el ajetreo, sin saber la razón.

"Me importa un huevo lo que quiera usted! Este lugar es nuestro cuartel de mando, no el suyo! Si quiere exigir algo, váyase a hacerlo a otro lado! Intentamos recuperar Hogsmeade, sitio que ustedes perdieron! Así que cállese la maldita boca y guárdese sus exigencias en el culo!" Gritó el Premio Anual, perdiendo toda la paciencia que tenía antes de volver su atención a Ron, Hermione y Peeves y discutir la estrategia a usar.

"Tenemos los explosivos!" Anunciaron los mellizos entrando a toda velocidad.

"Los estudiantes están listos!" Anunció Ernie entrando con los otros dos Tenientes.

"Dobby, trae Elfos!" Llamó Harry al Elfos Domésticos que apareció junto a otros 5 de su clase unos momentos más tarde.

"Escuchen bien. Necesito que coloquen esos explosivos aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí." Dijo Harry a los Elfos señalándole los puntos en el mapa. Los elfos asintieron, tomaron los explosivos que les dieron los mellizos y desaparecieron.

"Terry, necesito a los Ravenclaw aquí. Ernie, los Hufflepuff deben estar aquí. Draco, los Slytherin estarán aquí. Ron, los Gryffindor aquí." Dijo el Buscador a los 4 estudiantes mostrando puntos en el mapa. Los 4 asintieron y dejaron el Cuarto a toda velocidad para ir a informarles a los demás estudiantes de donde debían situarse,

"Dumbledore, ¿cuento con ustedes o no?" Preguntó Harry girando al Director.

"¿Dónde nos necesitas?" Preguntó Albus mirando el mapa.

"Aquí, aquí y aquí." Informó Harry señalando los puntos en el mapa.

"Movimiento de tenazas." Comentó el Director viendo las posiciones de los Mortífagos y como había distribuido el adolescente todas las fuerzas.

"La idea es encerrarlos aquí y hacer explotar los explosivos de los mellizos en ese momento." Asintió Peeves seriamente señalando el sitio donde harían la trampa.

"Busca a Tonks, Remus y Shackebolt. Los necesitaremos de inmediato." Indicó Dumbledore a Minerva quien asintió y salió corriendo a hacer lo que le habían indicado.

"Hora de moverse." Dijo Harry cuando todos estaban listos para el ataque.

---- 

Casi 20 horas después, Harry, y los mellizos se reunían en la Oficina de Dumbledore con parte del Consejo de la Orden. Peeves, Ron y Hermione estaban en el Cuarto listos por si sucedía algo y debían dar la alerta. Los 3 Tenientes estaban de vuelta en sus Torres informando a los estudiantes lo que sería informado en esa reunión.

"Hemos recuperado la mitad de Hogsmeade. Los Mortífagos han empezado a retroceder, casi hasta la parte más alejada de la ciudad. La calle principal es nuestra." Comenzó Harry dando el reporte de lo logrado ese día.

"¿Cuántas bajas de su lado?" Preguntó Dumbledore leyendo el informe antes de pasarlo a otros.

"Tenemos 12 heridos, ninguno de gravedad." Informó Fred, antes de preguntar: "¿Suyos?"

"10 heridos y un muerto." Informó Moody seriamente.

"¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó Minerva cuando leyó el informe.

"Lo primero es recuperar completamente Hogsmeade. Lo segundo es reforzar el Bosque." Contestó Dumbledore.

"En eso me estoy ocupando." Informó Harry sin dar más detalles.

"También debemos reforzar las barreras alrededor de la Escuela." Añadió Fred seriamente.

"Estamos trabajando en eso contra reloj." Contestó Flitwick, quien era el encargado de esa tarea.

"¿Qué te preocupa?" Preguntó Dumbledore a Harry en un susurro mientras la reunión continuaba.

"Falta el idiota. Se mantiene en silencio demasiado. No me da buena sensación eso." Contestó el Buscador haciendo referencia al Ministro. Ni él ni nadie del Ministerios dio señales de vida desde el inicio de los combates.

"No faltará demasiado antes de que muestre su cara de nuevo." Dijo Dumbledore, a quien tampoco le gustaba tanto silencio desde el Ministerio.

"Nosotros debemos regresar al Cuarto. Nos mantendremos en contacto." Anunció Harry levantándose y siendo seguido por los mellizos.

Cuando salieron de la Oficina, se encontraron cara a cara con Hagrid, que les lanzó una mirada no muy amigable. Obviamente no estaba contento con lo sucedido a su cabaña esa mañana.

"Hagrid, que gusto verte!" Exclamaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

"¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A MI CASA?" Gritó el Profesor de CDCM al trío.

"Verás, Hagrid, necesitábamos detener Mortífagos y tu cabaña estaba en una buena posición para detenerlos. El Problema fue que para hacerlo, debíamos hacerla explotar junto al campo de Quidditch." Explicó Harry con seriedad.

"No te preocupes, Hagrid, si salimos vivos de esta te reconstruimos la casa, más mejorada, amoldada y decorada a tu gusto." Añadió Fred.

"Eso si él no nos mata antes." Murmuró el otro mellizo a los dos.

"Deja de tirar pálidas, idiota!" Le dijo Harry a George pegándole un codazo en las costillas.

"Es la verdad!" Se defendió el mellizo antes de recibir otros dos codazos en las costillas, uno de su hermano, el otro del Buscador.

"¿Se comprometen a reconstruir mi casa?" Preguntó Hagrid al trío.

"Lo juramos!" Exclamaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

"Mejor que así sea o los mato a los 3." Amenazó Hagrid antes de ir a la Oficina de Dumbledore.

---- Fin De Flashback ---- 

"Por supuesto que cumplimos esa promesa." Dijo Fred cuando terminaron la historia.

"¿Por qué llamaba Harry idiota a Fudge?" Preguntó Charlie Jr. a los adultos.

"Idiota era lo más suave." Dijo George antes explayarse: "estúpido, energúmeno, descerebrado, ciego, lame culos, y un etcétera tan largo como una guía telefónica."

"Aunque nunca como la vez que apareció en el medio del asedio." Comentó Charlie a sus hermanos.

"Repitió el diccionario entero de las malas palabras ese día." Explicó Hermione antes de comenzar a relatar:

"Sucedió unos días después de lo del Campo. Harry y la Orden se habían ayudado mutuamente y habían recuperado Hogsmeade totalmente. En la ciudad, habían colocado puestos de vigilancia por si había ataques. En todos, que en total eran 10, había uno de la orden y uno que siguiera ordenes de Harry. Además había explosivos debajo de cada uno de ellos para hacerlos explotar en caso de que algo ocurriese.

"Apenas se recupera Hogsmeade, Harry tuvo que ir con Firenze al Bosque a solucionar un problema allí. Ese día, Fudge fue a la escuela con Aurors, con una sola idea: tomar el control de todo a toda costa." Contó la Ex-Premio Anual antes de relatar los sucesos de esa reunión:

---- Comienzo del Flashback ---- 

"General Granger, hay problemas!" Dijo Peeves de repente viendo el mapa.

"¿Cuál?" Preguntó Hermione acercándose al mapa junto a Nick. Ron y los mellizos estaban en Hogsmeade junto a los 3 tenientes. Charlie estaba en la enfermería, herido en un brazo. Bill mientras tanto estaba descansando en la Torre de la Casa del León.

"Este." Dijo Peeves señalando a la Entrada de Hogwarts: Fudge y varios miembros del Ministerio estaban entrando. Una mirada al mapa de Hogsmeade les dijo que había Aurors yendo hacía los puestos de vigilancia.

"Ron, aquí Hermione! Aurors del Ministerio van hacia los Puestos! Mantengan sus posiciones hasta que se diga lo contrario!" Gritó Hermione usando el transmisor usado en la Cúpula, que parecía un walkie-talkie.

"Copiado, Hermione!" Respondió el pelirrojo mientras transmitía el mensaje a los demás.

"Peeves, contacta a Harry! Nick, ven conmigo!" Ordenó Hermione a los fantasmas antes de salir del cuarto con el Fantasma de Gryffindor e ir a la Oficina del Director.

"Adelante!" Escucharon los dos cuando tocaron a la puerta de la Oficina.

"General Granger, Almirante Sir Nicholas." Saludó Albus cuando ambos entraron. Fudge y su grupo hicieron muecas de disgusto ante el saludo de Dumbledore a los dos, pero no hicieron comentarios.

"Director." Saludaron los dos sentándose.

"¿Dónde está el Comandante en Jefe?" Quiso saber Minerva.

"Con el Almirante Firenze resolviendo un problema en el Bosque. El Almirante Peeves lo está contactando ahora." Explicó Hermione mientras escuchaba en el audífono el llamado al Premio Anual.

"La reputa madre que lo re mil parió! Hijo de su buena madre! ¿Ahora aparece ese trolo de mierda, come pijas de quinta? Hijo de un camión lleno de prostitutas de cuarta! Ese conchudo de mierda me va a escuchar!" Fue la respuesta de Harry.

"Suave." Dijo Nick con mucho sarcasmo a Hermione. Los dos fantasmas tenían también comunicadores especialmente hechos para ellos.

"Por así decirlo." Comentó Hermione, mientras escuchaba más insultos del Buscador en contra del Ministro a través del audífono.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Minerva confundida. Hermione le colocó el audífono donde se escuchaba a Harry insultando.

"La concha de su hermana, tía, madre, abuela y todas las parientas que tenga!" Esa fue la única cosa que Minerva escuchó antes de sacárselo.

"Eso pasa." Contestó la Premio Anual apagando el transmisor de su lado e indicándole a Nick que mantuviera el suyo encendido y que le informara si Harry daba alguna orden.

"¿Eso es para él?" Preguntó Minerva apuntando a Fudge que discutía con Dumbledore.

"¿Conoce a alguien más que Harry odie tanto además de Voldemort?" Preguntó Hermione mientras veía la cara horrorizada de Nick. Obviamente Harry continuaba con sus puteadas.

"Sí, a Murphy y sus malditas leyes." Contestó Harry entrando luego de que un Auror atravesara la puerta de un hechizo y se estrellara contra la pared.

"Comandante Potter." Saludaron Hermione, Nick y Dumbledore. Hubo nuevas muecas de disgusto, y odio sobre todo, del Ministro y su grupo.

"Almirante, puede retirarse. Tomaré el control de esta situación de ahora en adelante." Informó Harry a Nick, que asintió y se fue de la Oficina, mientras un Auror revisaba al caído.

"Fudge, ¿me explica por qué mierda está aquí ahora?" Preguntó el Premio Anual de muy mal humor.

"Esto." Respondió el Ministro dándole un pergamino. Harry lo tomó y lo leyó. A cada palabra que leí, su furia aumentaba más y más.

"Aquí el Comandante en Jefe Harry Potter a todos los puestos de vigilancia! Abandonen sus lugares y vuélenlos a la mierda a los 10!" Gritó el Buscador a través del comunicador.

"Orden recibida!" Fue la respuesta recibida en el comunicador.

"Harry ¿qué...?" Preguntó Hermione confundida por la orden. Harry solo le dio el pergamino.

Este era un decreto Ministerial firmado por Fudge en el cual se informaba que de ahora en más, todas las ordenes serían dadas por Cornelius y cualquiera que no las acatara sería juzgado por atrición y enviado a la cárcel.

"¿Qué está haciendo? Si destruye esos puestos, perderemos Hogsmeade!" Gritó Fudge furioso.

"¿Perderemos, Ministro? Usted no hizo nada por recuperar la ciudad. Si cree que puede venir aquí y dar ordenes de mierda, váyase bien a la concha de su abuela! Por que ni usted ni ningún otro chupa pija de mierda me va a venir a decir que hacer." Respondió Harry antes de agregar: "Mire que hago con su decreto."

Acto seguido, Harry se bajó los pantalones, tomó el pergamino y se limpió el culo con él. Lo tomó de nuevo y se lo pasó por la cara a Fudge. Todo esto era visto por los demás que tenían reacciones de lo más diversa: Hermione contenía la risa a más no poder; Dumbledore y el resto de la Orden estaban shockeados; los acompañantes estaban con ganas de vomitar.

"Eso hago con su conchudo decreto, hijo de un vagón lleno de la peores putas del mundo." Le dijo Harry a Fudge.

"Arréstenlo!" Ordenó Umbridge a los Aurors.

Antes de que se pudieran mover, todos ellos estaban atados y sentados en la esquina más lejana al grupo. Dobby se mostró con una cara tan temible como la del Premio Anual.

"Gracias, Dobby." Agradeció Harry al Elfo, que solo asintió, aún mirando al grupo del Ministerio.

"Retírate, Cornelius. Ya tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta. Esta Escuela no acatará ese decreto." Informó Dumbledore en un tono de voz que daba miedo a todos.

"Puestos abandonados. Estamos listos para proceder, Comandante." Comunicó Ernie a través del Comunicador.

"Esperen a mi orden." Contestó Harry.

"Esto no quedará así, Dumbledore!" Dijo Fudge furioso antes de irse, con la cara todavía manchada. Umbridge y los Aurors lo siguieron de inmediato.

"Regresen a sus sitios y prepárense a combatir a los Aurors si proceden a tomar los puestos." Ordenó Harry a través del comunicador.

"Entendido." Contestó Ron del otro lado.

"No se quedará quieto." Le dijo Albus a Harry.

"Que haga lo que su reverenda concha quiera, yo debo terminar de resolver asuntos en el bosque." Dijo Harry antes de retirarse dando un portazo.

---- Fin De Flashback ---- 

"Lindo vocabulario." Comentó Laura al final de la historia.

"Estuvo puteándolo a Fudge por 4 días seguidos. Y uno era peor que el anterior." Comentó Fred riéndose.

"Sacando el incidente de la Laptop, nunca vi a Harry tan furioso y listo para matar a alguien como ese día. Daba miedo el solo verle la cara." Comentó Ron arribando con Arthur en ese momento, escuchando el final de la historia.

"¿Quién es Murphy?" Preguntó Aileen a los adultos.

"Alguien que escribió una ley que dice: 'Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal.' Aunque Harry tenía su propia versión: 'Si algo puede salir mal, va a salir peor. Y si puede salir peor, saldrá 100 veces peor de lo original.' Era la otra persona a la que más maldecía además de Voldemort y Fudge." Explicó Hermione a sus sobrinos.

"¿Qué es eso de la Laptop que mencionó el tío Ron?" Preguntó Alexander, el hijo del medio de Percy.

"La mayor traición cometida por la Orden en la guerra!" Respondieron todos sus tíos a la vez.

"Pasó un par de días después de lo de Fudge. La Orden quería saber todo sobre lo que teníamos planeado como sea. Para eso necesitaban una cosa: la Laptop que usábamos nosotros. Allí estaba todo lo que pudieran querer." Comenzó Ron a contar.

"El día de la invasión al CDM había habido combates en Hogsmeade y toda la Cúpula había estado allí. Esa noche habían quedado en los cuarteles Peeves y Dobby mientras el resto descansábamos. Peeves había sido llamado de urgencia para arreglar problemas con los fantasmas y Dobby quedó solo en el CDM.

"Intentaron abrir los archivos, pero se encontraron con que todas las carpetas tenían contraseñas, sobre todo la de Harry. Pero para acceder a ellas, debían entrar la colectiva. Al intentarlo, activaron las alarmas."

---- Comienzo del Flashback ---- 

Harry y Ron se despertaron al sonar la alarma de la Laptop y cambiándose a las corridas se sumaron a Hermione y los mellizos que estaban en la Sala Común.

"Aquí el Comandante en jefe Potter a todos los miembros de la Cúpula! Hay invasión del CDM! Todos reportarse allí de inmediato!" Gritó el Premio Anual a través del comunicador mientras iban corriendo al cuarto.

"Estoy en camino!" Contestaron todos los demás.

"¿Quién creen que esté haciendo esto?" Preguntó Charlie sumándose al grupo con Bill.

"Los únicos que saben como llegar y como usar la Laptop: la Orden!" Dijo Harry mientras el grupo se juntaba con los demás (excepto Peeves y Nick quienes se encontraban en una emergencia con los fantasmas y no podían sumarse en ese momento) en la puerta del cuarto.

"Varitas listas." Susurró el Buscador a los demás antes de entrar y encontrar a Remus, Molly, Tonks, Moody, Snape y Shackebolt frente a la computadora intentando ingresar contraseñas.

"Desmaius!" Gritaron todos los adolescente al mismo tiempo y aturdiendo a los 6 miembros de la Orden, y despertar a Dobby, que había sido aturdido.

"Dile a Dumbledore y McGonagall que quiero verlos en la Oficina del Director AHORA!" Ordenó Harry al Elfo, que asintió y desapareció de inmediato.

Los 10 magos fueron a la Oficina de Dumbledore con los miembros de la Orden siendo levitados todo el camino. Todos estaban bastante furiosos, pero Harry era el peor. La única vez que lo habían visto así de furioso fue el día que Fudge vino con el decreto.

"Espero que tenga una buena explicación para esto o se acaba la Alianza ahora mismo." Dijo Harry a Dumbledore mientras los 6 adultos eran colocados en el suelo y le explicaban la situación a los dos directivos.

Albus y Minerva pasaron por varias emociones en cuestión de segundos: primero el shock por lo que le dijeron, luego enojo por esta acción sin consentimiento de Dumbledore y por último temor a que se acabara la Alianza con la Cúpula del adolescente, solo que esta vez de forma definitiva.

"Desconocía totalmente esta situación." Informó Dumbledore a todos con seriedad.

"Director, esto se llama traición y en época de guerra como la actual, ese crimen se paga con la muerte. Tome acciones o nosotros los ejecutaremos a los 6. Queda advertido." Dijo Hermione con total seriedad, al tiempo que los demás asintieron.

"Me ocuparé de este tema de inmediato." Afirmó Dumbledore, que conocía suficiente al grupo para saber que estaban lejos de bromear con la amenaza.

"Una última cosa: a partir de ahora ningún miembro de su orden podrá ingresar en el cuarto. Todo contacto entre nosotros se limitará a los emisarios: Charlie de nuestro lado y la Profesora McGonagall del suyo." Dijo Harry antes de que el grupo se retirara sin esperar o decir nada más del asunto.

"¿Necesito decirte que esa amenaza fue cualquier cosa menos una broma?" Preguntó Minerva girando para hablar con Albus cara a cara.

"¿Crees que no lo sé? Me sorprende que hayan dado la advertencia y no los ejecutaran de inmediato." Contestó Dumbledore llamando una reunión de la Orden de inmediato.

Unos 20 minutos más tarde, todos los miembros del Consejo (excepto los que estaban en los puestos de vigilancia en Hogsmeade) estaban en la reunión. Todos estaban confundidos por el aturdimiento de los 6 miembros que seguían en el mismo sitio donde Harry y los otros los habían colocado en su visita.

"Si alguno de ustedes, sabía lo que ellos 6 iban a hacer esta noche, que lo diga ahora." Comenzó Dumbledore con un tono de voz serio.

"¿Que ocurrió, Albus?" Quiso saber Amelia tan confundida como el resto.

"Una traición." Dijo Albus antes de explicarles lo sucedido en el Cuarto de Requerimientos con la Laptop.

"¿Es en serio eso?" Preguntó Hagrid shockeado.

"Sí, y Harry y su grupo han informado que a menos que tomemos acciones, ellos los castigarán." Informó Minerva seriamente.

"¿Qué castigo?" Preguntó Flitwick.

"La pena por traición en época de guerra es una sola: la muerte. Y ellos están listos para llevar a cabo la ejecución." Contestó el Director con su tono más serio de voz.

"¿¿¿QUÉ???" Gritaron todos a la vez, shockeados con sus dichos.

"Lo dejaron muy en claro eso: o tomamos acciones nosotros o ellos los ejecutan. Esta traición no la van perdonar." Dijo Albus seriamente a todos los miembros de la Orden.

"¿De que acciones hablamos?" Preguntó Arthur shockeado y temeroso por eso.

"Expulsión del Consejo de la Orden con efecto inmediato. A partir de este momento, los 6 dejan de pertenecer a la Orden de forma permanente. También serán expulsados de los terrenos escolares. Al final de la guerra se verá si se tomarán más sanciones." Informó el Director seriamente.

Todos coincidieron en la decisión: eso era mejor que la muerte de los 6. Además vieron lo lastimado que estaba Dumbledore por esa traición: habían cometido el peor de los pecados a escondidas de todos. Lo más grave era que había sido contra el aliado más necesario de ellos: Harry y su Cúpula. El grupo de jóvenes esta vez no aceptaría ninguna excusa, lo habían dejado en claro cuando habían hablado con Albus.

"Retírense todos. Yo les informaré la decisión a solas." Indicó Dumbledore a todos. Estos se levantaron y se fueron, sin deseos de estar allí en ese momento.

Albus los despertó a todos y con una sola mirada les dijo que se callaran antes de que empiecen a hablar. Cuando los 6 estaban sentados, comenzó a hablar:

"Hubiera esperado esto de cualquiera, pero no de ustedes. Esa traición casi cuesta toda la Alianza con Harry y su grupo. Alianza que necesitamos los dos lados, si se han olvidado."

"Albus..." Comenzó Moody y Shackebolt a la vez. Dumbledore los calló con una sola mirada.

"Por si no lo saben, el castigo por traición en época de guerra es la muerte, y Harry y su grupo están muy deseosos de llevar a cabo esa ejecución." Dijo Dumbledore muy seriamente.

"No hablarás en serio!" Gritó Severus, mientras todos estaban pálidos del terror ante eso.

"Se salvaron de eso por muy poco." Dijo Dumbledore. Todos soltaron un respiro de alivio, que perdieron cuando continuó: "Los 6 están expulsados del Consejo y de la Orden permanentemente desde este momento. También su entrada a los terrenos escolares está prohibida hasta nuevo aviso."

"Albus, nos necesitas!" Exclamaron los 3 Aurors al mismo tiempo además de Snape.

"Es eso o se enfrentan a Harry y su grupo. Ellos no discutirán, los ejecutarán de inmediato. Ustedes eligen." Dijo Dumbledore antes de llamar a Dobby.

"¿Llamó Usted, Director?" Preguntó Dobby en tono respetuoso a Dumbledore, ignorando a los demás.

"Tienen 30 minutos para retirarse de los terrenos. Si no lo han hecho, llévalos a la Cúpula y diles que tienen libertad de acción para lo que deseen." Indicó Albus señalando a los 6 ex-miembros de la Orden.

"Me aseguraré de eso personalmente." Prometió Dobby en tono solemne. El Director asintió y se fue a sus cuartos privados.

"Ya lo escucharon. Tienen 30 minutos para irse." Dijo el elfo con un tono amenazador. Los que lo conocían sabían que se aseguraría que los 6 estuvieran fuera de la Escuela en media hora. Si no lo estaban, él mismo los llevaría ante los adolescentes.

---- Fin De Flashback ---- 

"¿Lo hubieran hecho?" Preguntaron todos los niños a la vez.

"Sin pensarlo dos veces!" Contestaron los adultos al mismo tiempo.

"Ese fue el último enfrentamiento nuestro con la Orden. Hicimos un acuerdo: Ellos no se meterían con nosotros mientras nosotros no nos metiéramos con ellos." Contó Hermione antes de continuar:

"Después de eso vinieron los peores días: Voldemort y sus Mortífagos invadieron el castillo y la pelea se metió en la Escuela. Mucho de Hogwarts fue destruido en esos días.

"Durante los primeros días, Harry y Dumbledore, se dedicaron a evacuar a los estudiantes de Primero a Tercero. Para ello usaban a los hipogrifos del Bosque y a Fawkes. Entre ellos, tardaron menos de 1 día en hacerlo.

"Después comenzamos a combatir adentro de la Escuela con los Mortífagos, hasta que llegó la batalla final en el Gran Salón. Voldemort para ella contaba con no más de 100 Mortífagos contra poco más de 80 de los nuestros. El resto había sido herido, incapacitado, muerto o evacuado en el transcurso de esos días." Relató Hermione con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos.

"¿Qué pasó allí?" Preguntó Laura.

"Muchas cosas que ni siguiéramos recordar. Demasiada sangre y muertos vimos ese día." Dijo Fred en nombre del grupo de la Cúpula.

"Nunca supimos a ciencia cierta que ocurrió con Harry y Voldemort." Dijo Molly de repente.

"Las dos personas que lo saben a ciencia cierta están muertas." Dijo Ron antes de explicar: "Harry hizo un hechizo que los llevó a él y Voldemort lejos de Hogwarts.

"Harry volvió 10 horas más tarde con el cadáver de Voldemort y todo ensangrentado y herido. Apenas aterrizó, cayó en un coma por casi 3 semanas. Nunca le contó a nadie lo sucedido ni adonde habían ido."

"¿Tampoco a ti?" Preguntó María a su madre.

"Ese fue uno de los dos temas de los que nunca me habló. El otro fue que había pasado en la cueva cuando fue a rescatar a Remus. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando podía o no presionar en algún tema. Esos dos eran un Tabú prohibido." Explicó la ex-Premio Anual.

"¿Nunca descubrieron adonde fueron?" Preguntó Charlie Jr.

"Se cree que Harry lo llevó al lugar donde comenzó toda la historia entre ellos: el Valle de Godric, en lo que eran las ruinas de la casa de sus Padres. Pero él nunca lo confirmó o negó eso. Simplemente no hablaba de ese tema." Explicó Charlie a los chicos.

"Esas acciones bastaron para saber que de eso no iba a hablar nunca con nadie. O al menos no en un tiempo cercano." Añadió Bill.

"¿Qué pasó después?" Preguntó Laura.

"Nos graduamos, ocurrieron las dos peleas de Harry con Remus y Dumbledore, él se fue y todos continuamos nuestros caminos." Explicó Ron a sus hijas y sobrinos y sobrinas.

"Siempre dijeron que no los había sorprendido que se haya ido, sino que no haya dicho adiós. ¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó María de repente.

"Harry nos había dicho ya que se iría por un tiempo, que se tomaría un tiempo para él mismo lejos de Inglaterra y el Mundo Mágico. Pidió que cuando lo hiciera, que no lo buscáramos. Necesitaba la soledad más que ningún otro de nosotros, deseo que siempre le respetamos." Explicó Hermione.

"¿Nunca se contactó con ustedes?" Quiso saber Daniela.

"Dos veces: una fue un saludo para nuestro casamiento y el otro cuando nació María. Fueron cartas escuetas, en las que nunca reveló nada sobre su paradero o cuando volvería." Explicó Ron a todos. Todos los adultos, excepto los ex-miembros de la cúpula, estaban sorprendidos con esta revelación: obviamente desconocían esos dos contactos.

"Nunca vimos la razón de hacerlo." Contestó Hermione cuando Percy les preguntó porque nunca lo habían dicho.

"Miren que hora es!" Exclamó de repente Molly viendo el reloj: eran casi las 2.30 de la mañana. Habían pasado parte de la tarde y de la noche recordando los eventos sin darse cuenta de la hora. Lentamente, uno a uno todos fueron diciendo adiós antes de abandonar el sitio e ir a sus casas.

"Creo que esto resuelve todas sus dudas. Si quieren saber algo más, pregúntenlo." Dijo Hermione a las chicas, que asintieron. Obviamente, habían reunido toda la información que podían conseguir de las mejores fuentes: el grupo protagonista de todos ellos.

"Ese es el dormitorio de tu padre. Si quieres quedarte aquí esta noche, hazlo. Si necesitas ayuda en algo, esas puertas conducen a los departamentos de alguno de mis hermanos." Le dijo Ron a Laura señalando las puerta de la pieza de Harry primero y las laterales luego.

Laura asintió y Ron, Hermione y María se fueron por la chimenea dejándola sola. Obviamente no querían molestarla esa noche: la primera que pasaría en el hogar de su padre.

Volvió a recorrer todos los cuartos, revisándolos todos más detenidamente. En su dormitorio encontró una foto enmarcada. En ella estaba él solo sonriéndole a la cámara mientras estaba en el Gran Salón. Atrás de la foto estaba escrito: "Cena en el Gran Salón." La fecha era de unos días antes del final de su último año.

La colocó de nuevo en la mesita de luz al lado de la cama, antes de vestirse y acostarse a dormir. Su último pensamiento fue el de saber todo lo ocurrido a su Padre durante los dos años más difíciles de toda su vida. Ahora entendía su hermetismo al no hablar con nadie de ese tema. Nadie debería haber sufrido tanto como él. Pero a diferencia de muchos, él había salido adelante en esas dificultades, al lado de amigos, y personas que lo amaban. Ahora entendía porque había puesto su futuro, el de su única hija, en sus manos: si podía confiar en ellos en una batalla, lo haría en todo.

Cuando Laura ya estaba dormida, una sombra entró allí y fue hacia ella. La miró sonreindole, la arropó y la beso antes de desaparecer para siempre, sin que jamás nadie supiera de su visita.

La sombra, era en realidad un fantasma. El fantasma de un joven de pelo negro alborotado con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente: Harry Potter estaba despidiéndose para siempre de su hija, contento de que ella ahora lo supiera todo y él así pudiera descansar en paz.


End file.
